The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe with a Twist
by ThePeacockFeather
Summary: Based on the movie that is based on the book by C.S. Lewis. Penthesilea, the daughter of Aslan is a shape-shifter. How will the original story of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe change when this mysterious girl enters the plot?
1. Chapter 1

Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe with a Small Twist...

A/N: Hello, people of the world! This is ThePeacockFeather with another fanfiction! I love the Narnia movies! While I was watching _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ yesterday, I had a revelation… if Aslan had a daughter who is a shape-shifter, how would that effect the story? Would she do any good in the fight against the White Witch? Would she get along with the Pevensie children? What will happen? Here it is…

Disclaimers: I don't own ANYTHING!

P.S. Aslan's daughter doesn't officially come into the story until the Pevensie children meet Aslan himself.

Chapter 1…

London, England…

In the dark night sky of London, German bombers flew silently, waiting to strike.

It was the year of 1940. World War II had just begun the year before.

Edmund Pevensie watched the planes from his bedroom.

Edmund's father had gone away to fight in the war leaving Edmund and his sibling and mother alone at home.

There was an explosion in the distance as a bomb dropped from the sky.

Edmund foolishly stayed where he was, watching the raid with strange amusement.

"Edmund!" his mother suddenly appeared by his side. "What are you doing?! Get away from there!" She grabbed Edmund by his shoulder and ushered him out of the room.

The ground shook as more bombs landed nearby.

"Mummy!" young Lucy Pevensie yelled from her room to be heard over the deafening sound. Her hands were covering her small ears tightly and she looked like she was about ready to cry.

Her door swung open and Susan Pevensie rushed in, carrying a flashlight. "Lucy, com'on!" she told her little sister.

Susan took Lucy's hand and they both ran for the tornado shelter outside.

The sisters rushed into the humid and sticky evening air.

Behind then were their mother, Helen Pevensie and their oldest brother, Peter who was dragging Edmund along.

Susan threw open the door to the cellar and everyone piled into the tiny space.

But before Helen could close the doors, Edmund sprinted back out and ran back to the house.

The bombers were getting dangerously close to their neighborhood.

"Edmund, come back here!" Helen screamed but the boy did not listen.

Peter, being the brave and caring brother he is, went after Edmund despite his mother's cries.

Edmund happened to be running back to get one certain item.

It stood on the bedside table in his mother's room. A photo of the children's father in the military.

Just before Edmund could take it, there was an explosion so close that it shattered the windows of the house and knocked the boy to the floor.

It was a miracle that the 10 year old doesn't get any glass splinters.

Edmund managed to grab the photo before Peter caught up with him and shoved him violently out to the tornado shelter.

Outside, the girls were screaming for them to run as bombs landed around them.

By another miracle, the entire family makes it safely through the bombing.

One week later…

The Blitz had forced many mothers to send their children to the country where they can escape the bombing.

Helen Pevensie too, had to send away her children.

The train station was busy that day.

The Pevensie children stood with their mother, in the middle of the crowd.

Helen tied a label onto Lucy's coat. "You need to keep this on, darling."

Lucy nodded grimly and hugged her plush teddy bear.

"Are you warm enough?" Helen asked her youngest daughter.

Lucy nodded again and embraced her mother sadly.

"Good girl…" Then Helen handed Susan a label and moved on to tying one on Edmund's coat.

"Country's boring…" Edmund commented.

"Boring is safe." Susan snapped back while finishing attaching the small sheet of paper onto her shirt.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go…"

"If Dad were here then the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go!" Peter pointed out rather harshly.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" Helen asked her son hopefully.

Edmund did not answer.

Helen attempted to hug Edmund but he pulled away.

The caring mother moved to Peter. "You will look after the others won't you, Dear?"

Peter blinked back tears. "I… I will, Mom…"

Susan looked at her feet when her mother addressed her.

"Susan…"

Susan looked up.

"Be a big girl…"

Susan sniffled a bit and tried to smile.

Helen drew in a short breath and said, "Alright… off you go."

The four children picked up their luggage and joined the line to board the train.

Helen waved to her children as they disappeared into the train carts.

The train then left the station with toot of its whistle.

The Country…

The train dropped Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter at Coombe Halt.

The air was quiet and cleaner than what they were used to.

The children heard an automobile coming up the dirt road. They quickly gathered their things and rushed to the road.

Lucy waved at the driver but the he didn't even look at them as he drove past.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said, confused.

Edmund fumbled with the paper attached to his coat and tried to read it. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled…"

Peter turned his head to look down the road.

The sound of hoof beats caught his ears and a white horse trotted in their direction.

The horse pulled a small wagon with a little and stern looking lady driving it. She stopped in front of the children and stared at them with a hint of disgust.

Peter and Susan glanced at each other. "…Mrs. Macready…?"

"I'm afraid so." The woman looked the Pevensies over. "Is this _it_ then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am…" Peter muttered. "It's just us."

Lucy nodded at the woman supportively.

"Small favors…" Mrs. Macready jerked her head to the back of the wagon as if motioning for the children to get on.

Moments later…

The professor's house came into view after a bumpy and awkwardly quiet ride. It was a large brick building that looked like it's been there for centuries.

"Professor Kirke is not accustom to having children in his house," Mrs. Macready was saying as she lead the guests into the mansion. "And as such there are a _few _rules we need to follow." She turned around to look at the kids. "There will be no shouting. Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO touching of the historical artifacts!" she shouted just as Susan was about to touch the nose of a marble bust.

Susan froze.

Edmund tried not to smile.

"And above all…" Mrs. Macready lowered her voice as they passed a tall black door. "… there shall be no disturbing… of the professor."

The radio played the news of another raid in London.

It was nighttime and Lucy laid in a bed trying to sleep.

Peter stared out the window.

Susan turned off the radio after a while.

"The sheets feel scratchy…" Lucy observed her bedding sadly.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan comforted. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund muttered bitterly.

"Isn't it time you're in bed?"

"Yes, _Mum_," Edmund answered mockingly.

"Ed!" Peter shouted.

The unhappy boy didn't say anything else.

Peter turned to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

Lucy felt a bit better that night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been noticing that I've been forgetting to put my signature: ~ThePeacockFeather. I must remember to do that! Alright people, enjoy the story and please care enough to give me your opinion in the reviews!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2…

At the professor's house the next morning…

Lucy stared blankly out the window where the rain was so thick that she couldn't see the mountains in the distance.

"Gastro vascular…" Susan read from an old dictionary. When no one said anything, she sighed. "Com'on, Peter! Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked, clearly not wanting to play anymore.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" asked Edmund who was wedged under a chair.

Susan didn't seem too happy about his joke. She slammed the dictionary shut.

"We can play hide and seek," Lucy suggested.

Peter said, "But we're already having _so_ much fun," and looked at Susan.

"Com'on, Peter!" Lucy grabbed her brother's arm and shook it. "Please!"

Edmund tried not to roll his eyes.

"Pretty please?" Lucy made a sad pleading puppy face at Peter.

Peter, who really cared for his sister couldn't say no. "One, two, three…"

Lucy smiled real big and ran out of the room as Peter faced the wall and continued to count.

Although they really didn't want to, Susan and Edmund both got up and hurried out the door.

The three ran all around the professor's mansion looking for a good hiding place. Susan stuffed herself into an empty chest in the hallway as Peter counted up to 31.

Somewhere at the other end of the house, Lucy and Edmund found themselves in the same hall.

Edmund hid behind a set of draperies which he apparently 'got to first'.

Lucy kept going and ended up in front of an old wooden door. She hurried inside and found something she did not expect.

The room was completely quiet except for the buzz of a fly by the window. The room was also completely empty except for a large and dirty white sheet hiding something big behind it.

Lucy made her way to the sheet and pulled it away, revealing a wooden wardrobe with fancy carvings on the door. The girl smiled, knowing that she has found a wonderful place to hide. She opened the door slowly and a few mothballs rolled out.

"82, 83, 84, 85…" Peter's voice echoed down the hall.

Lucy stepped into the wardrobe and left the door open a crack. She was feeling pretty proud of herself for finding the great hiding place and was sure that she would win the game. Feeling the soft coats around her, she began to move towards the back of the wardrobe.

Then Lucy's hands touched something cold and wet and powdery. She gasped and cautiously turned to see what something cold and wet would be in a wardrobe.

It had become strangely cold and windy. Lucy saw snow. And trees and a sky.

_This is a very big wardrobe._ She thought.

Snowflakes drifted lightly and quietly in the woods, landing on Lucy's eyelashes.

She looked back in the direction she had come and Lucy could still see the crack of light coming from the other side of the wardrobe. Lucy kept walking in the snow, wanting to explore this enormous closet.

Moments later, a lamppost came into view. It looked so lonely. A flame burned in the lantern and it casted an eerie light down at Lucy.

Lucy stood beside it and touched her fingers to the cold and frost covered post.

_Crack… crunch…_

Lucy whirled around at the sound of someone or something walking through the snow.

_Crunch… thump-thump…_

Lucy attempted to hide behind the lamppost but it didn't quite work out.

Then out from behind a tree, a little man with a scruffy goatee, carrying an umbrella and a few brown packages like he was just through with Christmas shopping. But the oddest thing about him was that he had the bottom half of a goat.

Lucy screamed when she saw him.

The little man also yelped in terror when he saw Lucy and dropped all of his things. They both retreated behind a tree or the lamppost.

For a while, nobody moved.

Finally Lucy got up the courage to say something to the strange creature. She stepped toward a package that had been dropped and slowly picked it up.

"Er… ahh- I uh-juh-um…" the little man stuttered, getting out from behind his tree.

Lucy knew that it is rude to stare but it was so hard not to look at the goat legs and cloven hooves. "Were you hiding… from me?" she asked quietly as she handed him the package.

"Uh… no. I just-I." He looked surprised at Lucy's kindness. Then he proceeded to picking up the other boxes he dropped. "I just- I- no. I just um- I wasn't- I didn't want to scare you."

Lucy smiled. "If you don't mind me asking… what are you?"

"Well I'm a- I'm a faun." He answered naturally. "And what about you? You must me some kind of… beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy cried with surprise. "I'm a girl!" She picked up a few more packages and handed them to the faun. "And _actually_ I'm tallest in my class," she said proudly.

"You mean to say that you're a daughter of Eve?" the faun asked with sudden interest.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen…" answered a very confused Lucy.

"Yes, yes. But you are in fact," he paused. "human?"

"Yes, of course."

The faun looked around nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and-"

"Spare Oom?" the faun asked. "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?"

The faun smiled uncomfortably. "Oh dear girl, you're… you're in it. Everything from the lamppost," he pointed with his umbrella to the lantern. "to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

Lucy looked off into the distance. "It's an awfully big wardrobe…" she muttered.

"Wardobe…" the faun whispered to himself. "Um… I- I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." She stuck out her hand for a shake.

Mr. Tumnus just stared at it in confusion.

"Oh, you shake it!" Lucy said when she realized that Tumnus didn't know what to do.

"Why?"

"I…" Lucy thought about it for a second. "I don't know." _Why _do _we shake hands? _She thought. "People do it when they meet each other."

Tumnus chuckled and shook Lucy's hand quickly. "Well Lucy Pevensie from the shiny city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He opened his umbrella and held it over their heads.

"Why thank you very much! But I… probably should be getting back…" Lucy looked back in the direction she came.

"But please it's just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire and- and toast and tea and cakes. And…and perhaps we'll even break into the sardines."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, com'on." Mr. Tumnus pleaded. "It's not every day I make a new friend."

"Well I suppose I could come… a little while… if you have sardines."

"By the bucket load." Tumnus added.

Lucy picked up one more package and they both huddled under the umbrella as they hiked through the snow.

They came to the side of a cliff after some time and Lucy thought that they were going to walk straight into the wall of black granite but as she got closer, she saw a little door that blended in with the cliff side completely.

Lucy thought it looked rather cute.

"Well here we are." Tumnus announced as he opened the door.

For a cave, it was surprisingly cozy and well connected.

Lucy passed a small painting of a much older faun than Tumnus and took it off its mantle.

"Ah, now that… that is my father." Tumnus told the girl.

"He has a nice face…" Lucy observed. "He looks a lot like you."

Tumnus froze. "No… I'm not very much like him at all really…"

Lucy didn't seem to notice her host's sudden coldness. "My father's fighting in a war…" she said, putting the painting back in its original position.

"My father went to war too." Tumnus said. "But that was a long- that was a long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all bad." Lucy said. She ran her fingers along the bindings of several books: _Is Man a Myth?, The Life and Letters of Selinus, etc._

"There's ice skating…" Lucy listed. "And snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!"

"Not here," Tumnus said sadly as he put a tray of tea and desserts on the coffee table. "No… we haven't had Christmas in a hundred years."

"What? No presents for a hundred year?"

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter." Tumnus sat down in a chair by the fire place and motioned for Lucy to sit in the other. He handed her a cup of tea. "You would have _loved_ Narnia in summer. We faun danced with the dryads all night and you know? We never got tired. And music! Such music…" he said dreamily.

Lucy took a sip of tea and looked into the hearth where a warm fire crackled and snapped.

"Would… would you like to hear some now?" Tumnus asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Lucy sipped on her tea.

Tumnus reached onto the shelf above the fire place and took a little wooden case from the top. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"

"Sorry… no," Lucy smiled apologetically.

"That's good." He said before taking a flute out of the case. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one." Then he began to play a strange and eerie tune.

Lucy appreciated the music and stared at the flames in the fire place.

The flames seemed to change form. It looked like a centaur at first which startled Lucy. Then it shifted into the form of a stag running away from hunters. Then it looked like fauns dancing and singing.

Lucy was actually sort of enjoying her dinner-and-a-show experience when she felt her eyelids get really heavy and the next thing she knew, she had dropped her tea on the floor and fallen asleep.

The flames suddenly morphed into the head of a lion which roared and blew the candles out like magic.

Tumnus stopped playing, knowing that the presence of the great lion was near.

Lucy opened her eyes a while later to find all the lights out and her host gone. "I should go," she whispered and got out of her seat.

"It's too late for that now…" Mr. Tumnus said, sitting in the far corner. "I'm such a terrible faun…"

"Oh no…" Lucy walked over to her friend. "You're the nicest faun I've ever met." She took a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to the faun who was now sobbing. "You couldn't have done anything that bad."

Tumnus wiped his eyes. "But there is something I've done, Lucy Pevensie… it's something I'm doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you." He said shamefully.

Lucy gasped and backed away.

"It's the White Witch." Tumnus sulked. "She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us finds a human wandering in the woods, we're- we're supposed to turn them over to her…"

"But Mr. Tumnus," Lucy tried to calm herself. "You wouldn't."

There was a long pause and Tumnus sniffled.

"I thought you were my friend." Lucy felt betrayed and all alone.

Tumnus took one look at Lucy and he knew what he had to do.

"Now, she may already know you're here." Tumnus said as he pulled Lucy along through the wood with him.

It had already become very dark and strange noises were coming from the distance.

"The woods are full of her spies!" Tumnus warned. "Even some of the trees are on her side!"

Lucy glanced fearfully at the trees they just passed.

They were panting by the time they reached the lamppost.

"Can you find your way back from here?" the faun asked urgently.

"I think so," Lucy said uncertainly. "Will you be alright?"

Tumnus tried to smile but ended up having to use the handkerchief again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he said to Lucy. "Here." He handed the soft piece of fabric to Lucy.

"Keep it." Lucy said. "You need it more than I do." It was meant to be a joke but none of them really laughed at it.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad that I have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years… now go!" Tumnus ushered her away. "Go!"

Lucy ran back to the trees she had first touched when she came to Narnia and the prickly branches turned into soft furry coats. She stumbled out of the wardrobe into the spare room again.

"100! Ready or not here I come!" Peter called.

"It's alright!" Lucy shouted running through the halls. "I'm back! I'm alright!"

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund stuck his head out of the draperies.

As Edmund said that, Peter came into the hall and found both of them. "Lu, I don't think you to have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point!" Edmund said slowly like Lucy was a lunatic. "That's why he was _seeking_ you."

"Does this mean I win?" Susan suddenly showed up, being the last person to be found.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"But, I've been gone for hours…" Lucy said.

Susan pushed through the heavy coats in the wardrobe and knocked the wooden back of it. Backing out of door, she said to Lucy, "The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said coldly.

Then he, Susan and Edmund began to head out of the room.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted after them.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy felt tears welling up in her eyes. _My own brothers and sister don't believe me… _she thought with rage.

"Well I believe you," Edmund stepped forward.

Lucy stopped crying for a second. "You… do?"

"Yeah, of course." He looked at Susan and Peter. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?"

"Will you just stop?" Peter shouted, "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It's just a joke!" Edmund said defensively.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Edmund snapped right there. "SHUT UP! You think you're Dad but you're NOT!" He shouted in Peter's face and then stormed away.

Susan gave Peter a disapproving look. "Well that was nicely handled," she said sarcastically and went after Edmund.

"But…" Lucy muttered quietly. "It really was there."

Peter looked at Lucy for a long time. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Then he, too, left Lucy alone.

Lucy slowly closed the wardrobe door feeling very lonely and betrayed like when Mr. Tumnus confessed that he was kidnapping her.

A/N: Yes! It's finally done! I typed all day and finally got it done! I just really want to get to the part where Penthesilea comes in (pronounced: pehn- theh- sil- ee- ah). Anyways, thanks for reading chapter two and please review!

~ThePeacockFeather


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

At the professor's house…

Lucy stared at the flame of a candle that lit the dark room. She had stayed awake most of the night. She even started to doubt herself about Narnia. _Was I really just imagining? _She thought. _Only one way to_ _find out…_ Lucy quietly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of tall boots. She threw on a pink robe and took the candle to light her way through the hall ways. She made her way to the spare room again.

Edmund had gotten up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and as he opened the door, he saw his little sister at the far end of the hall with a candle. He decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

Lucy approached the wardrobe and hesitated in front of it. Finally, she reached for the door and opened it.

A breeze of cold winter air blew at Lucy from inside the wardrobe, putting out her candle.

Lucy smiled, knowing that Narnia was really there and that she wasn't crazy. She eagerly stepped inside and did not notice Edmund come in.

Edmund saw Lucy enter the wardrobe and decided to play around with her a bit. He reached the door of the wardrobe and swung it open expecting to see Lucy scream. "Boo!"

Nothing. Not even a gasp.

At first, Edmund felt pretty stupid and was glad that no one was around to see him. _But where is Lucy? _He wondered. "Lucy…" he called cautiously. "I know you're afraid of the dark." Edmund teased as he closed the door completely.

The oddest thing was not that he didn't hear Lucy's whimpering. It was that the door was completely closed, it was nighttime and but the wardrobe still wasn't totally dark.

A bluish light came from somewhere at the back of the wardrobe and Edmund began to feel scared and sort of worried about Lucy.

"Lucy?" he squeezed past some coats and felt something prickly brush across his face. "Lucy?" he called a bit louder. Then the next thing he knew, He tripped over a branch and fell into snow. Edmund quickly got up and was dazed for a second before he could process what he was seeing.

The snow covered forest stretched as far as the eye could see and it was all inside that tiny wardrobe.

"Lucy!" Edmund's voice echoed but there was no reply. "Where are you?" He stumbled through the snow. "Lucy… I think I believe you now!"

There was still no other noise except the crunch of snow under Edmund's feet.

Then he noticed the lamppost. He looked up at the flame in the lantern and wondered how he got himself into this mess.

Edmund hiked through the snow, still looking for Lucy. His cheeks had gotten red from the cold and his feet were numb. "Lucy?" He found it weird to see his breath when it was summer time… or at least on the other side of the wardrobe.

He came to a clearing and heard sleigh bells in the distance. "Lucy?" he shouted hesitantly.

But of course it wasn't Lucy.

Edmund stumbled out of the way as a silver sleigh pulled by six white reindeer sped past him.

Then the reindeer came to a stop and Edmund wondered why.

From the driver's seat rose a short man with a beard and a crazily pissed off expression. A dwarf. He wore and heavy coat made of polar bear fur, a red hood and carried a whip for the reindeer. He jumped off the sleigh and charged at Edmund.

Edmund's first thought was _run._ But it was quite difficult to move swiftly through nearly two feet of snow and the dwarf, who obviously had been living in snowy weather his entire life, easily caught up.

The dwarf pinned Edmund to the ground and held a dagger at his throat.

"Leave me alone!" Edmund shouted.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" said the woman who road in the back of the sleigh.

"Make him let me go!" Edmund cried desperately. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" the dwarf rasped angrily.

"I didn't know!" Edmund shouted defensively.

"You'll know her better hereafter!" the dwarf raised his dagger and prepared to strike.

"Wait," said the queen.

Edmund was too relieved to do anything but look up to see who saved him.

A very tall woman dressed in long cloaks of polar bear skin, holding a wand and wearing a crown made of ice stood staring at Edmund. Her skin was so pale that she looked like she was made of snow. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"Edmund…"

"And how, Edmund did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I… I'm not sure," Edmund said, glancing at the dwarf who was staring at him and making him very uncomfortable. "I was just following my sister."

"You sister?" the queen took sudden interest in Edmund. "How many are you?"

"Four. Lucy's the only one that's been here before." Normally Edmund wouldn't blab out his family's personal information but the look on the Queen's face convinced Edmund to tell her everything. "She said she met some faun called… Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either."

The Queen smiled like she was very satisfied. "Edmund, you look so cold. Come sit with me."

Edmund looked nervously at the dwarf as if to ask his permission.

The dwarf just shoved Edmund toward the sleigh where the Queen has already made herself comfortable.

Edmund decided that it would be safe to do as the Queen said. He stepped onto the sleigh.

The Queen wrapped her mantle around him. "Now how about something hot to drink?"

"Yes please… Your Majesty." He added that last part quickly and hoped that the Queen wasn't offended.

She didn't seem to notice. She took a vial from and allowed a drop of green liquid drip onto the snow beside the sleigh.

Edmund's eyes widen as the liquid became a hot drink in a goblet when it came in contact with the snow.

The dwarf picked it up and handed it to Edmund. "Your drink, Sire."

"How did you do that?" asked Edmund as he took a sip of the drink. He wasn't what it was but it tasted sweet and rich and gave him a warm feeling inside.

"I can make anything you want," the Queen replied softly like a mother comforting her children.

"Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked hopefully.

The Queen laughed lightly. "Anything you'd like to eat."

Edmund said hesitantly, "… Turkish Delight?"

The Queen allowed another drop of green liquid hit the snow and it turned into a round container decorated with jewels.

Edmund traded his drink for the Turkish Delight. He dug into the box and bit into a sugar-covered treat.

"Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family," the Queen said as Edmund stuffed his face.

Edmund looked up. "Why?" he said through a mouth full of food. "They're nothing special," he muttered bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not…" The Queen jerked off Ginarrbrik's cap and wiped Edmund powder sugar-cover mouth with it. "… near as delightful as you are." She tossed the cap back to her dwarf who looked at it with disgust. "But you see, Edmund," the Queen continued. "I have no children of my own. And you are such a good little boy, where I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia… maybe even King."

Edmund took his attention away from his food for a moment. "Really…?"

"Of course you'll have to bring the rest of your family." The Queen reminded.

Edmund swallowed. "Do you mean… Peter will be king too?"

"No, no," the Queen laughed. "But a king needs servants…"

Edmund couldn't help but smile at the thought of Peter serving him Turkish Delight and calling him "Your Highness". "I-I guess I can bring them."

The Queen then tossed the nearly empty box of Turkish Delight away and held Edmund close. "Beyond these woods, see those two hills?" She looked in the distance. "My house is right between them. You'd love it there, Edmund," she said as she made Edmund get up. "It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight."

Edmund, who was feeling quite disappointed that his food is gone, boldly said, "Couldn't I have some more now?"

"No!" the Queen shouted.

Edmund stepped back and nearly fell out of the sleigh.

The Queen seemed to realize her outburst and smiled apologetically to Edmund. "Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

"I hope so… Your Majesty." Edmund stepped off of the sleigh.

"Until then, Dear One, I'm going to miss you," the Queen smiled sadly, as if she and Edmund were life-long friends about to part ways. Then she sat back in her sleigh, Ginarrbrik whipped the reindeer and they sped away.

Edmund watched the sleigh drive away and he suddenly felt lonely and a sudden extreme desire for more of the Turkish Delight the Queen fed him.

"Edmund?" cried a girl's voice.

Edmund turned around to see Lucy hiking in the snow.

"Oh Edmund!" Lucy ran and hugged him. "You got in too! Isn't it wonderful?"

Edmund peeled her off "Where have you been?"

"With Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said happily. "He's alright. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."

"The White Witch?" Edmund began to feel very sick and uncomfortable inside. He wiped some powder sugar off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lucy looked around to make sure no one was spying. "She calls herself 'the Queen of Narnia' but she really isn't."

Now Edmund was really not feeling well.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "You look awful."

"Well what did you expect?" Edmund said, desperately trying to convince himself that the lady he met in the woods was not the White Witch. "I mean… it's freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"Com'on…" Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand any pulled him along. "This way."

* * *

The door slammed and the lights flicked on.

"Peter, Peter! Wake up!" Lucy shrieked as she bounced on her brother's bed. "Peter! Wake up! It's really there!"

Peter flipped over on his bed and frowned. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" he asked sleepily.

"Narnia, it's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy," Susan said as she entered the room followed by Edmund.

"But I haven't!" Lucy squealed. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time, Edmund went too!"

Peter and Susan looked at Edmund for an explanation. "You… you saw the faun?" Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head.

"Well…" Lucy got up from the bed. "He didn't actually go _there_ with me. He…" Lucy frowned and turned to her brother. "What _were_ you doing, Edmund?"

Edmund was silent for a while as Peter and Susan stared him blankly. At last he sighed. "I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. But…"

Lucy's eyes began to water when she realized that Edmund was betraying her.

"You know what little children are like these days." Edmund gave Lucy a smug look. "They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy sniffled and ran out of the room.

Peter and Susan exchanged angry looks and went after Lucy. On his way out, Peter shoved Edmund onto the bed.

"Ow!" Edmund complained but Peter didn't stay long enough to hear him. Now Edmund really liked the idea of becoming King of Narnia and having Peter as his servant.

Lucy sobbed as she ran through the halls of the professor's large house. Then she bumped into something warm. She looked up to see Professor Kirke.

The old man looked down at her with concern.

Lucy wasn't sure who he was but she hugged him tightly around the waist and wept into his coat.

Peter and Susan stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who they had disturbed.

Then, angry footsteps came from behind the professor. Mrs. Macready appeared with an outraged look on her little face. "You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables- oh… Professor." The housekeeper lowered her head in an apology. "I am sorry. I told them, you are not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's an explanation," said the professor.

Lucy looked up at the old man with wet and sad eyes.

"But first of all," Professor Kirke said, turning Lucy over to the housekeeper. "I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

Mrs. Macready put an arm around Lucy and led her away. "Com'on, Dear."

Peter and Susan began to head back to their rooms when the professor cleared his throat at them.

* * *

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," Professor Kirke said as he lit his pipe.

"We're very sorry, sir…" Peter said. He and Susan stood in the professor's study. "It won't happen again." Then he grabbed his sister's wrist and began to pull her out the door.

"It's our sister, sir," Susan said, pulling away from Peter. "Lucy."

"The weeping girl…" Professor Kirke mused.

"Yes sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"I-It's nothing." Peter said. "We can handle it." He gave Susan an annoyed look.

"Oh, I can see that." The professor said referring to the result of Lucy crying.

"She thinks she's found a magical land," continued Susan. "in the upstairs wardrobe."

The professor looked up from his pipe. His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Um… the wardrobe upstairs." Peter said. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."  
"She won't stop going on about it." Susan added.

"What was it like?" the professor was suddenly interested.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan said, worried.

"No, no, no. Not her. The forest."

Peter looked at the old man like he was crazy. "You're not saying you believe her."

"You don't?" Professor Kirke asked in disbelief.

"But of course not!" said Susan. "I mean logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" the professor muttered.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

"No…" Peter muttered. "This would be the first time.

"Well if she's not mad and she's not lying then 'logically'," The professor mimicked Susan. "you must assume she's telling the truth." He took a match and puffed on his pipe.

"You're saying we should just believe her?"

"She's your sister isn't she?" Professor Kirke took the pipe out of his mouth and exhaled smoke. "You're a family. You might just try acting like one."

Peter and Susan looked at each other uncomfortably.

Neither of them could quite say that the professor's words weren't convincing.

**A/N: I'm done! Wooooohoooooo! That took me forever… Sorry for the small delay. I was sick the other day. Please give me some feedback and I'll be back soon with chapter 4!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Change in plans people! Penthesilea will make her first appearance in this chapter! Thanks for the followers and favorite-ers. Also thanks to cupcake1002 for the nice reviews. They really lifted my spirits while I was sick a few days ago. So, happy reading to everyone and please review!

Chapter 4…

Outside of the professor's mansion…

"And the crowd goes quiet as Pevensie steps up to the crease," Peter narrated dramatically. "Peter winds up, poises to take yet another wicket." He bowled the cricket ball at Edmund who was staring blankly into space.

The ball hit Edmund on the leg with a loud _thump_.

"Ow!" Edmund shouted and glared at Peter.

"Whoops!" Peter laughed. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" he teased as Susan ran after the ball and threw it back.

Edmund didn't bother to tackle his brother to the ground which wasn't normal for him. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" he asked. All he could think about was getting his siblings to the Queen of Narnia so he can have more enchanted Turkish Delight.

Lucy, who sat under a tall tree, reading a book, looked at Edmund with disgust.

"I thought _you _said it was a kid's game." Peter said as he prepared to bowl the ball again.

"And besides," Susan smiled "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund said.

"Are you ready?" Peter called from his pitcher's position.

"Are you?" Edmund smacked his bat on the ground a couple of times.

Peter bowled the ball nicely and Edmund swung the bat.

The ball sailed through the air and crashed into a window on the second floor of the professor's mansion.

Edmund's jaw dropped and Lucy who looked up from her book gave him a smug expression.

The cricket ball had broken the stain glass window and knocked over and completely destroyed a suit of armor.

"Well done, Ed," Peter said as he observed the damage.

"You bowled it!" Edmund said in his defense.

"What on earth is going on up there?!" Mrs. Macready's annoyed voice shouted from downstairs.

"The Macready!" Susan cried.

"Com'on!" Peter shouted as he fled the room with Edmund, Lucy and Susan right behind him.

The children ran across halls and up and down stairs but Mrs. Macready's footsteps seemed to be coming from all directions. Somehow, Edmund got in the lead and he led his siblings to the spare room, knowing that this would be a perfect time to get them in the wardrobe and to the Queen so he can have some more of that delicious Turkish Delight. He ran to the wardrobe and swung open its little door. "Com'on!" he said as he motioned to the wardrobe.

"You've got to be joking," Susan muttered.

Mrs. Macready was closing in fast and the children could hear the _clock-clock_ sound of her shoes hit the hard wooden floor.

All four shoved their way into the wardrobe and Peter, being the last one in, left the door open just a crack where he watched the knob of the room door turn.

"Get back!" someone hissed.

Then it was just chaos in the wardrobe. The children accused each other of stepping on the other's foot and shoving.

Suddenly Susan and Peter fell down into snow.

They quickly turned around when they realized that they were unusually cold. Susan gasped and looked at the trees in wonder. "Impossible!"

"Don't worry…" Lucy said, getting their attention. She smiled mischievously. "I'm sure it's just your imagination…"

"I-I don't suppose… saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"No… it wouldn't." Lucy then nailed Peter in the face with a snowball. "But that might!" she laughed.

Then a snowball fight began among Lucy, Susan and Peter.

What was Edmund doing? Edmund did not join the friendly competition. Instead, he stared into the distance where two hills rose up beyond the woods. He thought about how much Turkish Delight he could be eating right now.

Susan, not noticing Edmund's annoyance, threw a snowball at him.

"Ow!" Edmund cried. "Stop it!"

Everybody stopped and looked at him.

"You little liar!" Peter said, realizing that Edmund had lied about coming to Narnia just to make Lucy upset.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund said defensively.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter commanded.

Edmund just stared at her.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter said, getting in his brother's face.

"Alright! I'm sorry…"

"That's alright," Lucy snickered. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Oh, very funny…" Edmund muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan took a step closer to the direction they came from.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" asked Edmund, thinking about how he's going to get his siblings to meet the Queen.

"I think Lucy should decide," announced Peter.

Lucy very much liked the idea of being put in charge of her siblings for once. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter agreed.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," said Susan.

"No…" Peter went back into the wardrobe and pulled out some of the coats hanging from the hooks. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He handed a coat to Lucy. "Anyway, if you think about it 'logically'," He looked at Susan. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Then he gave Edmund a gray and furry-around-the-neck coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" complained Edmund.

"I know." Peter said, keeping a perfectly straight face.

Lucy led her brothers and sister through the woods and onto the familiar route to Mr. Tumnus's cave. They even occasionally played around in the snow.

Later…

"And lots and lots of lovely food…" Lucy was saying as she led her sibling's to the faun's house. "And we'll have lots and lots of…" Then she froze when she saw the door of Mr. Tumnus's cave torn in an awkward position.

"Lu?" Peter asked.

Lucy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her in the snow and arrived at the doorway of the cave.

The once cozy home that Lucy had tea in was now completely ruined. The furniture had claw markings on them, books were knock off of the shelves and ripped, pot and pans were dented and a few pieces of a tea set were cracked and shattered.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy murmured.

As Edmund wandered into the house, he stepped on a painting of an old faun that had a giant claw mark from something that Edmund didn't want to meet.

Peter tore a piece of parchment that was nailed onto the wall and read it.

_Faun, Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans._

_Signed,_

_Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN_

The notice had a large paw print of a wolf on it.

"Now we _really_ should go back!" Susan suggested.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"If he was just arrested for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan explained.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said with a hurt expression on her face. "_I'm_ the human. She must have found out he helped me."

Now, Edmund was _really_ not feeling well, considering he had told the Queen that Lucy met Tumnus.

"Maybe we can call the police," suggested Peter.

"These_ are_ the police." Susan waved the parchment in Peter's face.

Peter looked down at Lucy. "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund suddenly asked, drawing everybody's attention. "I mean… he's a criminal." Even as he said this, Edmund knew he was kidding himself.

Lucy stared at Edmund who clearly looked guilty in some way.

_Cheep-cheep, _chirped a robin from outside. _Psst!_

Susan froze and whispered, "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

The children went back outside to look for the bird but it had already flown away.

Then a twig snapped, followed by soft footsteps.

Something was watching the children.

Lucy, Susan and Peter tried to stay calm, but they jerked in different directions attempting to locate where the sound was coming from. The three huddled together, waiting for something to happen.

Then just when they thought a big dark beast was going to jump out at them, a much smaller shape came out from behind a pile of snow. It sniffed the air curiously.

"I-It's a beaver," was all Lucy could say.

The beaver approached the Pevensies and sniffed the snow with a twitchy nose.

"Here boy…" Peter made clicking sounds and held his hand out to the beaver. "Here boy…"

The beaver stared at Peter's hand with confusion. "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Edmund jumped a little, Susan's eyes bulged, Peter recoiled and Lucy giggled.

"Uh… sorry," Peter said uncomfortably.

"Lucy Pevensie," the beaver addressed the youngest sibling.

Upon hearing her name, Lucy quickly stopped laughing or smiling. "Yes?"

The beaver held out a small white piece of cloth.

Lucy took it from him and stared at it. "That's the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished. "He got it to me just before they took him.

"Is he alright?"

The beaver looked around nervously. "Farther in," he whispered and began to crawl towards the deeper parts of the woods.

Peter and Lucy started to follow but were stopped by Susan.

"What are you doing?!" she asked with disbelief.

"She's right!" Edmund added. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter said it like it was the most obvious explanation ever.

"He's a beaver," Susan said plainly staring at Peter like he went mad. "He shouldn't be saying _anything!_"

"Everything alright?" asked the beaver who had snuck up behind the Pevensies.

"Yes, we were just talking," Peter answered.

"That's better left for safer corners," the beaver said almost mysteriously.

Lucy looked up. "He means the trees…"

Susan and Edmund reluctantly followed Peter and Lucy who went after the beaver.

The beaver led them a long ways through the woods. It was getting dark by the time they reached a small frozen river.

A cozy dam rested on the ice with smoke coming from the chimney.

"Oh, blimey," said the beaver whom Lucy had decided to call Mr. Beaver. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee."

"It's lovely!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh, it's mere trifle, you know," replied Mr. Beaver. "Still plenty to do. It ain't quite finished yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

The Pevensies followed Mr. Beaver down the slippery slope that led to the dam.

"Beaver, is that you?" cried a lady's voice. A female beaver stepped out of the dam and scanned the area for her husband. "I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with Badger again…" Then she noticed the four humans following Mr. Beaver. "Oh… those aren't badgers," she said with a hushed voice. Mrs. Beaver approached the Pevensies. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she said with delight. The beaver began to brush herself. "Look at my fur!" she said to Mr. Beaver. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped," smiled Mr. Beaver.

"Oh, please come inside!" Mrs. Beaver invited the children. "We'll see if we can get you some food and some civilized company." She glared at Mr. Beaver and went back into the dam.

"Careful, watch your step," cautioned Mr. Beaver as the children followed Mrs. Beaver.

Edmund stopped to look off into the distance. He could still see the two hills that the Queen talked about.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Edmund turned away and went in the dam.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver at the dinner table.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house," explained Mr. Beaver. "And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish and Chips!" Mrs. Beaver said, trying to sound cheerful. She put a plate of fish and fried potato in front of Lucy.

The fish still had their eyeballs in and their skin hasn't even been scraped off. Obviously, this dish wasn't made for a human to eat.

"There's hope, dear," Mrs. Beaver put a paw on Lucy's shoulder. "Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spit out the drink he had in his mouth. "Oh yeah! There's a right bit more than hope!" He leaned forward onto the table. "Aslan is on the move."

The children didn't even know who Aslan was but the name spoken was enough to make Peter, Susan and Lucy feel warm and protected and peaceful.

It didn't quite have the same effect of Edmund though. "Who's Aslan?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Mr. Beaver busted out laughing. "Who's Aslan! You cheeky little brighter!"

Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband when there was no response from the Pevensies.

Mr. Beaver stopped laughing and got serious again. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," said Peter.

"He's only the King of the whole wood, the top geezer… the real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said, waiting for a reaction.

Nothing.

"He's been away for a long while," explained Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver. "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy frowned.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver cried with disbelief. He turned to Mrs. Beaver. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver motioned to the children.

"Look…" Mr. Beaver calmed himself. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan cried.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver corrected.

"There's a prophecy…" Mr. Beaver began. "_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."_

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"I know, but you're kind of missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said, frustrated.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam," Mrs. Beaver waved a finger at Peter. "and two daughters of Eve," she pointed to Susan and Lucy. "will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the one?" said Peter.

"Well you'd _better _be," shouted Mr. Beaver. "because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?!" Lucy asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan reminded her siblings.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said to the Beavers. "We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley!" added Susan.

The Beavers looked at each other.

Susan began to get up from her seat at the table. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

"Y-you can't just leave!" exclaimed Mr. Beaver.

"He's right," Lucy said, supporting Mr. Beaver. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"

"It's out of our hands," Peter said sternly as he got up from his seat too. "I'm sorry… but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?" He looked around.

Edmund was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to kill him," Peter muttered angrily.

"You may not have to…" Mr. Beaver said. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

Meanwhile…

Edmund stumbled through the snow in the dark. He hugged himself to try and keep warm as he had forgotten his coat at the Beavers' dam. He struggled to move faster. He could see the Queen's castle ahead. It was beautiful in a cold and scary way- not exactly what Edmund had imagined would be his home when he's King of Narnia.

At the same time…

"Hurry!" shouted Peter as he ran in the snow followed by his sisters and Mr. Beaver.

Snowflakes had started to fall from the sky when they reached the edge of the woods.

In front of them, were two hills and a castle made of ice in between them.

The Pevensies could see Edmund's small figure entering the tall gates of the palace.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed, trying to call her brother back.

"Shhh!" Mr. Beaver shushed. "They'll hear you!"

Peter bolted for the gates but Mr. Beaver grabbed the end of his coat.

"Let go of me!" Peter shouted.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver said.

"We can't just let him go!" cried Susan.

"He's our brother!" added Lucy.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver said. "The Witch wants all four of ya!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," answered a new voice.

The Pevensie and Mr. Beaver turned around, startled.

In the branches of a nearby tree, a pair of eyes stared back at them. They were glowing like a domestic cat's and golden like a lion's.

Lucy was surprised that she did not shiver when the eyes looked at her. Something about them seemed wise and ancient instead of cold and evil.

"Who's there?" Peter called.

The eyes blinked and whatever it belonged to swiftly leapt off of the branch and landed on its feet gracefully.

Lucy, Susan and Peter saw that what they thought was an animal was actually a girl.

She looked around 14 or 15 years old and wore a shimmering gold dress that reached only to her knees, roman sandals, two huge hunting knives hung from her belt and a quiver full of arrows and a bow made of amber was strapped to her back. Her hair was in a long slender braid and the color reminded Lucy of the color of a lion's mane.

"Hello, Beaver," she addressed Mr. Beaver.

Susan shifted uncomfortable. "Who are you?" she asked the girl.

Seeing the knives at the stranger's side, Peter threw an arm protectively around Lucy.

"Relax, Son of Adam. My name is Penthesilea," the girl introduced herself.

"It's the Guardian!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"The what?" asked Lucy.

Penthesilea smiled. "So Beaver still remembers me. I am glad."

"This is the Guardian of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver cried to the Pevensies. "She's been away for a long while too, like Aslan. It must be because of Aslan's return that the Guardian has come back too!"

The children looked at Mr. Beaver blankly.

"Allow me to explain," Penthesilea said. She stepped closer to the Pevensies. "Aslan has asked me to help escort the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve to his camp near Cair Paravel and the Stone Table. He's prepared an army that will be led by you, Son of Adam." She looked at Peter. "I'm known as the Guardian of Narnia or the Huntress of Narnia or the Lady of Many Shapes or the Mistress of Shape-shifting… the list goes on. You may call me Penthesilea. I was called back from my adventures by Aslan to help prepare for the war. I do hope that the son of Adam has more in him than he looks." She glanced over Peter, looking most definitely unimpressed. "At any rate, I must get you and your sisters to the Stone Table. I very much recommend that we leave now. Where is the other son of Adam?" Penthesilea looked around for Edmund.

"Er… he's…" Mr. Beaver looked to the Witch's house.

"Oh…" Penthesilea looked down as if trying to think of a plan.

"Can't you help him?" Lucy asked her hopefully.

"The Deep Magic prevents me from interfering with Edmund's choice, Lucy," Penthesilea replied sadly. "Edmund made the choice to go to the Witch's side. That, I cannot change."

There was a moment of silence.

Susan then stepped toward Peter. "This is all your fault," she said angrily.

"My fault?!" shouted Peter.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan screamed.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what will happen… which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" shouted Lucy. "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right," said Penthesilea. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter looked down at his feet. "Then take us to him."

Edmund shivered as he walked through a very big courtyard.

A statue of a giant loomed over him, startling him at first.

That's when he noticed that the entire courtyard was filled with statues. Edmund passed a stone horse and a stone centaur and a stone rhino. Then he came to a stone lioness. A pile of charcoal was at his feet and he did something that was very immature and foolish and completely Edmund-like. He picked up a piece of charcoal and drew a mustache and spectacle on the lioness. Edmund smiled at his mischievous and moved on to the next statue: a wolf laying on the steps of the Queen's castle…at least he thought it was a statue. Edmund began to step over it.

The wolf jumped up, knocked Edmund to the ground and pinned him there. "Be still stranger or you'll never move again," the wolf snarled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund!" Edmund cried. "I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a son of Adam!"

The wolf got off of Edmund. "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else, not so fortunate." He led Edmund up the stairs. "Right this way."

Edmund followed the wolf to the Queen's throne room. It was cold and dark and not very welcoming.

"Wait here," the wolf told Edmund. Then he lumbered away.

Edmund was left along in the large hall. He stared at the throne.

It was tall and made of ice and had a polar bear pelt on the seat.

Edmund looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Then he slowly walked up to the throne and sat himself in it. He felt great and powerful. Edmund could already imagine himself as King. He did not notice the Queen come up behind him, silently.

"Like it?" the Queen asked Edmund.

Edmund jumped up from the seat, startled. "Y-Yes… Your Majesty."

"I thought you might." The Queen sat down in the throne. She looked at Edmund. "Tell me Edmund, are your sisters deaf?"

"No…" answered Edmund, obviously unaware that the Queen was very angry with him.

"And your brother…" the Queen continued. "Is he… unintelligent?"

"Well _I_ think so, but Mum says-"

"Then how DARE you come alone!" the Queen suddenly shouted, getting up from her seat. "Edmund, I asked so little of you."

Edmund stumbled back in surprise. "They just don't listen to me!"

"You couldn't even do that," the Queen said with disgust.

"I did bring them halfway!" said Edmund.

The Queen stopped short.

"They're at the little house on the dam, with the Beavers!"

"Well…" the Queen seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?"

Edmund approached the Queen slowly. "Well, I- I was wondering… could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?"

The Queen was quiet for a moment, then she turned to her dwarf, Ginarrbrik. "Our guest is hungry."

"This way…" Ginarrbrik said. "to your num nums!" He unsheathed a dagger and pointed it to Edmund's back and led him away.

"Maugrim!" the Witch called.

The wolf that Edmund had first met in the courtyard appeared beside the Witch.

"You know what to do," the Witch said to her wolf.

Maugrim let out a loud howl and the throne room was suddenly surrounded by wolves.

Edmund watched in horror as they all bolted out of the castle and into the woods. Then Edmund realized what he had done.

The wolves charged through the snow, heading for the Beavers' house.

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver shouted to Mrs. Beaver as he stumbled into the house followed by the Pevensies and Penthesilea.

"Ooh, right then!" Mrs. Beaver started digging around in the cabinets. She didn't even stop to gawk over the fact that the Guardian of Narnia was standing right there in her house.

"What's she doing?" shouted Peter, referring to Mrs. Beaver digging in the drawers.

"You'll be thanking me later!" Mrs. Beaver said as she opened a cabinet and jerked out some bread. "It's a long journey and Beaver can get pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver said impatiently.

Meanwhile…

Maugrim and his wolves surrounded the dam. He growled at the lights in the little house. "Take them," Maugrim ordered the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

At the Beavers'…

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked, referring to the bundle of food Mrs. Beaver was packing.

"Only if the Witch sells toast!" replied Peter.

They could hear the wolves surrounding the dam.

The wolves dug and sniffed the layers of mud and sticks that made the thick walls of the Beavers' house.

"This dam won't hold up much longer!" Penthesilea warned. "Let's move!"

Seconds later, the wolves finally broke into the house to find it empty. They searched corners and under the stairs and any other place the children might have been hiding. One of the wolves eventually found a trap door in one of the cabinets.

Meanwhile…

"Badger and I dug this," panted Mr. Beaver as he led the children and Penthesilea through a dark tunnel. "It comes up right near his place."

"You told me it led your mum's!" said Mrs. Beaver.

Penthesilea was behind the Beavers. Her faint glowing aura lit the tunnel a bit.

Lucy suddenly tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

Susan was quickly helping her up when they heard howling and barking.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Quick! This way!" shouted Mr. Beaver.

"Hurry!" added Mrs. Beaver.

The Pevensies and Penthesilea hurried through the tunnel.

"Run!" shouted Peter when he noticed that his sisters were far behind.

They stumble over some roots and came to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" cried Mrs. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver said back.

"This way!" Penthesilea hissed as she jumped up, grabbed onto a root and pulled herself out of the hole.

The Beavers and Susan, Lucy and Peter quickly followed.

Once everybody was out, Peter and Mr. Beaver blocked the hole with a barrel.

In the process of backing away from the tunnel, Lucy tripped over and group of stone animals.

Penthesilea's expression grew grim when she saw the animal.

Mr. Beaver walked up to a stone badger and touched its arm.

"I'm so sorry dear…" Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver muttered sadly.

Lucy looked at a stone dog and a stone hog.

"What happened here?" demanded Peter.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," said a new voice. A little red fox stepped away from the shadows.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver threatened and had to be restrained by Mrs. Beaver and Penthesilea.

"Beaver, stop!" the Guardian ordered. "You have nothing to fear from the fox. He is one of the good ones."

"Yeah, well he looked an awful lot like one of the bad one!" challenged Mr. Beaver.

Penthesilea glared at his disrespect.

Mr. Beaver gave an untrusting look to the fox but backed off.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox explained his look-alike-to-the-wolves. "but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

The Pevensies could hear the barks of the enemies echo from the tunnel.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked frantically.

The fox smiled slyly.

* * *

The wolves burst out of the tunnel, easily knocking the barrel away. All they found was a little innocent looking red fox sniffing its feet.

The fox cowered a bit when the wolves surrounded him. "Greetings, Gents!" he said cheerfully. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" growled Maugrim. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

The fox laughed lightly. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a bit of valuable information don't you think?"

One of the wolves grabbed the little fox in its jaws and bit down.

Peter clamped his hand over Lucy's mouth to stop her from screaming. The Pevensies, Beavers and Penthesilea perched from the top branches of a nearby tree.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim said to the fox. "It's not much… but still… Where are the fugitives?" he demanded.

The fox whimpered and looked up at the Pevensies. "North, they ran north," he said finally.

Maugrim growled to his wolves, "Smell them out!"

The Secret Police ran north, leaving the badly injured fox in the snow.

* * *

"They were helping Tumnus…" the fox said, referring to the stone animals. "But the Witch got here before I did."

Everybody sat around a small camp fire eating some food.

"Ah! Ugh! Ow!" the fox yelped as Mrs. Beaver tried to heal his wounds.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say that bark was worse than the bite. Ow!" the fox cried.

"Oh, stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver said. "You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day!"

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver said to the kids.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox said, beginning to get up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen and an honor." The fox bowed to Lucy. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

Mrs. Beaver gasped dramatically.

"You've seen Aslan." Mr. Beaver said with wonder.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked excitedly.

The fox chuckle. "Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch," said Susan.

"But surely King Peter…" The fox looked at Peter. "the prophecy."

"We can't go on without you," Mr. Beaver said to Peter.

Peter threw a stick into the fire and said. "We just want our brother back…"

Meanwhile…

Edmund huddled in a corner of a cell in the Witch's castle. He was cold and hungry and really missed his siblings- even Peter. He tried to eat the chunk of stale bread that was left for him but only because he was desperate. But it tasted so disgusting that Edmund coughed it up and spit it back out. He reached for the water but it was frozen solid in the cup. Edmund scowled at it and threw it onto the tray. His legs were numb from the cold and bounded by chains that were attached to the floor. This was not what Edmund had in mind when he thought the Queen would be happy to see him.

"If… If you're not going to eat that…" mumbled a voice from the other side of the cell.

Edmund was startled at first when he saw that a faun who looked even worse than himself was also in the prison with him. Edmund took the bread and began to slowly move painfully toward the faun.

The faun also scooted closer to reach the bread. "I'd get up, but my legs…"

Edmund handed the bread to the faun who hungrily bit into it. Edmund couldn't help but stare at the goat legs of the man which were covered in frost and probably just as numb as his own. "Mr. Tumnus…?" he guessed.

"What's left of him…" Mr. Tumnus said bitterly, nibbling on the bread. Then he looked more closely at Edmund. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother…"

"I'm Edmund…"

"You have the same nose."

Edmund wiped his nose and looked away.

"Is your sister alright?" Mr. Tumnus asked seriously.

Edmund didn't answer.

"Is she safe?"

Edmund could hear wolves barking upstairs. "I don't know…"

The sound of gates opening came from nearby and Edmund and Tumnus both scooted away from each other as the Witch stormed into the cell.

She didn't look happy which actually made Edmund a bit more hopeful that his sibling may have escaped.

"My police torn that dam apart…" The Witch approached Edmund. "Your little family are nowhere to be found." She picked Edmund up by the collar. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know!" cried Edmund.

The Witch tossed him aside. "Then you have no further use to me." She raised her wand.

"W-wait!" Edmund shouted. "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

Tumnus looked up.

The Witch froze. "Aslan…?" Edmund could almost hear a bit of panic in her voice. "Where?" She stared at the boy.

"I…" Edmund began.

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty!" Mr. Tumnus suddenly cut in. "He can't be expected to know anything…"

Ginarrbrik, the dwarf knocked Tumnus back with a staff causing the faun to yelp in pain.

"I said… where is Aslan?" the Witch tried again.

Edmund looked at the pained expression on Mr. Tumnus' face. It was practically pleading him to don't say anything.

"I… I don't know…" Edmund finally said. "I left before they said anything."

Tumnus looked a little bit relieved.

"I-I wanted to see you!" Edmund told the Witch.

The Witch curled her bottom lip. "Guard!"

"Your Majesty?" answered an ultimately ugly ogre as he lumbered into the cell.

"Release the faun," the Witch commanded.

The ogre walked over to Mr. Tumnus and hammered at his chains until they came undone. It must have really hurt because the faun yelped every time the mallet hit the iron chains. The ogre dragged Tumnus to the Witch's feet.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" the Witch questioned Mr. Tumnus.

"… Because I believe… in a free Narnia," Mr. Tumnus said boldly.

Jadis, the Witch, raised an eyebrow at his answer. "You're here because _he_," She pointed with her wand to Edmund. "turned you in….for sweeties."

Tumnus gave Edmund a betrayed look.

"Take him upstairs," Jadis told her ogre guard. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

The ogre dragged Mr. Tumnus out of the prison and the Witch left Edmund along in the cell, feeling sorry for himself.

**A/N: Yes! I know this is short but I wanted to keep the major events separate. Hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for more!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and encouragement, everybody! So here is chapter… six… I think. And please don't forget to tell me your opinion weather it is positive or negative!

Disclaimers: I don't own ANYTHING except Penthesilea.

Chapter 6…

At the stone bridge…

A magnificent stone bridge stretched, connecting two large chunks of earth.

The morning light was beautiful and bright as Peter, Susan, Lucy, Penthesilea and the Beavers crossed the bridge.

They could see a great view from the bridge of a long frozen river and cliffs in the distance.

"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver explained, pointing.

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred year!" Mrs. Beaver added.

The Pevensies looked off into the distance.

"It's so far…" Peter complained.

"It's the world… did you expect it to be small, Son of Adam?" Penthesilea asked.

"Smaller…" answered Susan.

Edmund was marched out of the Witch's house and through the courtyard with the statues.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed a new statue in the group.

It was Mr. Tumnus. His face was twisted in a look of horror.

Edmund could only stare with wide eyes at the stone faun.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam," called the Witch from the other side of the courtyard. Her sleigh was already hooked to the reindeer.

Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund away from the statue and to the Witch.

The sleigh raced out of the castle grounds.

The Witch did not even invite Edmund to sit with her.

Meanwhile…

Six small figures hiked through the snow.

The Beavers were in the front of the line. They were followed closely by Penthesilea. And behind Penthesilea were the Pevensies.

"Com'on, humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called to the children.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time…" Peter muttered, picking up Lucy. "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!"

"Hurry up! Com'on!" screamed Mr. Beaver.

"He is getting kind of bossy," Lucy agreed.

"Wait!" Penthesilea suddenly shouted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Shhh…" Penthesilea closed her eyes and listened.

Bells. Sleigh bells.

"Look." Penthesilea pointed behind the Pevensies.

It was a sleigh pulled by reindeer.

"It's her!" Mrs. Beaver shrieked.

The traveling group ran.

By some miracle, they outran the reindeer and made it to the woods.

"Hurry!" Peter shouted, dragging Lucy along.

They ducked into a small cave and waited. They could hear the sleigh stopping nearby and footsteps.

Mr. Beaver sniffed the air.

"Maybe she's gone…" Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look…" Peter began to get up.

"No!" Mr. Beaver whisper-shouted. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver said.

"No, I'll go!" Penthesilea said. "Aslan's blessing protects me from the Witch's magic. She will not be able to harm me." She didn't wait for an objection and left the cave.

The Pevensie and Beavers could only jerk at small noises and try to keep quiet.

Seconds later, Penthesilea suddenly appeared, startling everybody.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed.

"It's safe to come out now," Penthesilea seemed quite happy. "There's some one here to see us!"

They slowly emerged from the cave.

Who they saw was not the White Witch but a plump, jolly man with a red coat and a warm happy smile on his face. He smelled like candy canes and chestnuts and…

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy smiled like a child opening Birthday gifts.

"It certainly is Lucy… since you have arrived." Father Christmas laughed a jolly laugh.

"Look, I've been through a lot since we got here but this…." Susan said.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said apologetically.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that…" Father Christmas said. "But in my defense, I've been driving one of these…" he looked at his sleigh. "…longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said, stepping forward.

"No… for a long time," Father Christmas explained. "But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say, you can do with these." He took a large bag out of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed and ran up to the bag.

Father Christmas dug around in the sack and pulled out a cordial. He handed it to Lucy. "Juice of the Fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you'll never have to use it…" He gave her a small dagger.

"Thank you sir…" Lucy said looking at the knife. "…but I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could… but battles are ugly affairs…"

Lucy nodded and stepped back.

Father Christmas pulled a bow and a quiver full of arrows out of his sack. "Susan."

Susan stepped forward.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan took her gift. "What happened to… 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

Father Christmas chuckled. "And though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…" he handed Susan a horn. "Blow on this and where ever you are, help will come." He took a sword and shield from the bag. "Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter drew the sword slowly and on it was writing in an unfamiliar language.

Penthesilea stepped forward and translated it. "_When Aslan bares his teeth, Winter will meet its death. When he shakes his mane, we shall have Spring again."_

"Thank you, sir" Peter said to Father Christmas.

"And lastly, Penthesilea… It has taken me many years to find this…" The jolly man handed her a golden bracelet from his coats.

It was shaped like a snake with the end of its tail in a small loop and its head through it. The eyes of the snake were made of tiny rubies.

"This bracelet holds the spirit of a powerful and ancient serpent." Father Christmas explained. "I'm sure such an amazing hunter like you will make good use of it. But know that the serpent can only be summoned every one thousand years. Only call for it when you need it the most."

"Thank you, Father Christmas," Penthesilea said with a bow and took the bracelet.

"These are tools, not toys," Father Christmas said. "Bear them well and wisely. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up…" He threw his sack back into the sleigh. "…when you've been gone a hundred years! Long live Aslan!" He climbed into the sleigh and took the reins. "And Merry Christmas!" And with that, he drove away.

"Merry Christmas!" The kids called after him.

Lucy turned to Susan when he was gone. "Told you he was real."

"He said Winter was almost over…" Peter mused. "You know what that means?"

Susan and Lucy stared at him.

"No more ice."

The groan of the ice melting could be heard from a long ways.

The Pevensies and Penthesilea and beavers looked over the edge of a small and rocky ravine to see the frozen river not so frozen anymore.

The waterfall was still frozen but barely and the ice on the river itself was cracking and chunks were floating downstream.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Don't beavers make dam?" Lucy asked Mr. Beaver.

"I'm not _that_ fast, dear!" Mr. Beaver answered.

"Com'on!" Peter began to make his way down a slippery and narrow walkway.

"Wait! Let's just think about this for a minute!" Susan shouted.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter said.

"I'm just trying to be realistic…" Susan said defensively.

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Peter helped Lucy down the walkway.

Penthesilea easily just jumped down from the ravine and landed near the ice. She heard howling in the distance but decided not to tell her companions, fearing that it would make them panic.

Meanwhile…

Maugrim and the Secret Police had already tracked the Pevensies' scent as far as the cave they hid in when Father Christmas showed up.

Edmund was miserably riding in the Witch's sleigh as she hunted down his siblings.

At the same time…

The Pevensies and Beavers reached the edge of the river where Penthesilea was busy inspecting the ice.

Peter slowly stepped onto the ice and it begins to break. He pulled back.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested.

Peter gulped. "Maybe you should," he agreed.

Mr. Beaver crawled onto the ice and smacked it a couple of times with his tail.

The ice cracked a bit but not enough to swallow the beaver.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well you never know which meal's going to be your last!" Mr. Beaver called back. "Especially with your cooking…" he added quickly.

The children followed Mr. Beaver carefully.

The ice was practically cracking as they walked across it.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan said as she jumped away from a breaking chunk of ice.

"Mum's not here!" Peter said.

Lucy noticed a chunk of snow fall from the top of the waterfall. She looked up and saw the wolves. "Oh, no!" she yelled.

"Run!" shouted Peter.

Penthesilea swiftly pulled out her bow of amber and golden arrows and shot two of the wolves dead while the children struggled to not break the ice as they ran-walked.

Just as they were about to reach the other side, Maugrim and one of his goons blocked the way.

The children stopped and Penthesilea kept shooting more wolves down from the top of the frozen waterfall.

Mr. Beaver growled at the wolves and one of them attacked and pinned him down.

"No!" cried Mrs. Beaver.

Penthesilea had already killed four other wolves with only three arrows.

"Stop shooting, Guardian of Narnia," Maugrim chuckled. "Somebody could get hurt." He looked over at Mr. Beaver who was a hostage at the moment.

Penthesilea growled at the wolf but stopped shooting.

The wolf approached the Pevensies.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted a warning.

Peter quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the wolf.

"Put that down, boy." Maugrim commanded. "Don't embarrass yourself."

Peter looked at Mr. Beaver.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Run him through!"

Lucy looked back to see the ice breaking up completely behind them. They were trapped.

The ice was growing extremely thin.

"Leave now while you can, and you brother leaves with you," Maugrim told Peter.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted.

The wolf chuckled, "Smart girl…"

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Peter! Kill him! Kill the leader and the pack will surrender!" Penthesilea yelled as she kept the other wolves at bay.

"Aah, com'on! This isn't your war." Maugrim said. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go.

"Look!" Susan screamed at Peter. "Just because somebody in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver cried hysterically. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim grinned and closed in on the Pevensies. "I won't wait forever and neither will the river." He looked up at the frozen waterfall that was about to burst.

"Peter!" shouted Penthesilea. "Stab you sword into the ice! Everybody hold on to him!" Then she closed her eyes and with a radiant flash, transformed into an otter and dived into the water.

Peter didn't have time to gawk over the fact that Penthesilea could transform. He drove his sword into the thin ice and Lucy and Susan held on to him.

Not a second later, the thick wall of ice that had built up on the waterfall exploded from the pressure of hundreds of gallons of water pushing on it. The wall of ice shattered and plummeted down towards the Pevensies and Beavers.

The force of the waterfall finally falling again broke the ice underneath it, tossing the block of ice that Peter, Lucy and Susan were standing on, underwater.

Maugrim wasn't so lucky. His block of ice had gone completely slippery after the water hit it and the wolf slipped and went down.

Somewhere further down the river, Peter, Susan and Lucy emerged from under the blue and freezing cold water. They gasped for air and the river's fast current swept them farther downstream.

The Beavers (Mr. Beaver had amazingly escaped from the wolves when the water swept them away) and Penthesilea, the otter, swam beside the Pevensies' block of ice.

Moments later, they floated to the riverbank and they were able to get out of the river.

Susan coughed as she crawled onto land.

Mrs. Beaver shook herself dry.

Penthesilea, with another flash, shape-shifted back to her original form. She too had gotten soaked though, even as an otter. But otherwise, she looked perfectly fine.

Every one turned to look at Peter.

There was an expression of horror on his face. In his left hand was Lucy's coat but there was no Lucy.

"What have you done?!" Susan screamed at Peter. She turned to the river. "Lucy! Lucy!"

The river roared and there was no sign of Lucy in it.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy called.

Peter spun around to see Lucy, stumbling toward them.

She stretched her sweater around herself to try and keep warm.

Peter, relieved, handed Lucy her coat.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver said to Lucy. "Your brother's got you well looked after.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said, looking at the blooming trees in the distance.

Mrs. Beaver looked around for Penthesilea.

Penthesilea sat on a nearby rock, fuming and glaring at Peter.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Penthesilea didn't answer. She got up from the rock and stomped to Peter. "You coward!" she shouted at him.

Peter stopped celebrating with his siblings and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You could have killed that wolf!" Penthesilea yelled. "The entire Secret Police would have surrendered if their leader was dead!"

"We got away!" Peter shouted back. "And my sisters and I are safe!"

Penthesilea gave him a venomous look. "You really _are_ a coward," she muttered. "Now the wolves have something to report back when they return to the Witch. You just gave them another lead to where we're going!" And with that, she stalked off in the direction of the Stone Table.

The rest of the trip was uncomfortably quiet and Penthesilea wouldn't even look at Peter.

The woods eventually became green and the Pevensies abandoned their heavy coats.

The scenery became more beautiful and green and sunny.

Penthesilea was still angry with Peter but she still couldn't help but feel peaceful, nearing Aslan.

The White Witch, Ginarrbrik and Edmund looked down at the river where Peter, Lucy and Susan had escaped.

"It's so… warm out…" Ginarrbrik began to take off his fur coat.

The Witch glared at him and he quickly slid the coat back on and said, "I'll go check the sleigh…" he said and hurried away.

"Your Majesty, we found the traitor." Maugrim had one of his wolves drop the fox at the Witch's feet.

The Witch said, "Ah, nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night." She walked over to the injured fox. "Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty…" the fox apologized.

"Don't waste my time with flattering!" the Witch said coldly.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fax looked at Edmund.

The Witch felt a surge of anger but she kept it under control. She pointed her wand at the fox. "Where are the humans headed?"

The fox blinked and didn't say anything.

The Witch raised her wand.

"Wait!" Edmund cried. "No, don't! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there!"

"An army?" The Queen sounded a tiny bit panicked but she quickly recovered.

Edmund looked at the fox who shook his head in disappointment.

"Thank you, Edmund…" the Witch said quietly. "… I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty… before he died!"

"No!" Edmund cried but the Witch had already turned the fox into stone.

The Witch turned to Edmund and slapped him across the face. "Think about which side you're on, Edmund. Mine…" She turned Edmund to face the stone fox. "… or theirs?"

Edmund could only stare at the poor fox who got turned into a statue.

The Witch stepped toward her wolves. "Go on ahead, gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan want…" She pointed her wand at a nearby butterfly, turning it to stone. "… it's a war he shall get."

A/N: I can't believe how fast I did this chapter! I finished in less than a day! Woohoo! Thanks to anyone who read this far and I won't be updating on this one in a while. Please do not think that I have given up. I will merely be working on my other stories that I have no updated in a long time. Patience!

~ThePeacockFeather


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Never mind people! I just can't stand not updating on this story that is getting so many views. Thanks for the feedback my dear readers! Here's chapter seven… I think…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Penthesilea**!

Chapter 7…

Aslan's camp…

As Peter, Susan, Lucy, the Beavers and Penthesilea approached Aslan's camp, which was basically a large group of colorful tents and camp fires, a centaur blew a horn in the distance, announcing their arrival.

Just before entering the camp, the pink petals of a young tree came together to form the shape of a woman. She waved at Lucy.

Lucy smiled and waved back.

"That is a dryad," Penthesilea said to Lucy. "They are spirits of the trees."

"They're lovely…" Lucy mumbled.

Penthesilea and Lucy caught up with Peter, Susan and the Beavers as they stepped into Aslan's camp.

They made their way to the larger and brighter colored looking tent at the back on the camp.

Centaurs and fauns and cheetahs and other creatures looked up from their work and stared at them in astonishment as they passed by.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," teased Lucy.

Peter smiled and Susan kept a straight face.

Mrs. Beaver was desperately trying to comb her fur and make herself look presentable.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely," Mr. Beaver told his wife.

Stopping in front of the large tent, Peter drew his sword and raised it to a centaur who looked like he was in charge. "We have come to see Aslan," he said in a formal and noble way.

Penthesilea just snorted at Peter.

There were nervously whispers among the crowd of creatures that had gathered around the Pevensies.

The centaur who Peter had spoken to did not say anything. He turned to the large tent behind him.

Lucy followed the centaur's gaze, wandering if Aslan was in the tent.

The entire camped suddenly kneeled respectfully at the tent.

Even Penthesilea kneeled.

A large paw stepped out of the tent. Then a magnificent lion came out. His eyes were noble and powerful like a king's. His huge mane shook as he walked toward them.

Peter though that this would be a good time to kneel too. He got down and his sisters followed his example.

"Welcome, Peter, son of Adam." Aslan greeted. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Penthesilea, my honored lieutenant. And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks."

The Beavers beamed.

"But where is the fourth?" Aslan finished.

Peter got up and so did everybody else. He unsheathed his sword and spoke. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way…" Susan supplied.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," explained Peter.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He… betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur said with anger.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan looked at Penthesilea in disappointment. "How could you have let this happen?"

Penthesilea stared at the ground. "…I was…"

"It's my fault really…" Peter said quietly. "I was too hard on him…"

Susan put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother…" Lucy said to the lion.

"I know, dear one," Aslan replied. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

Later…

Peter stood on a hill looking out to the Eastern Sea where the castle of Cair Paravel stood on the coast.

Aslan quietly walked up beside him. "That is Cair Paravel," he said, staring at the castle. "The castle of the four thrones, in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."

Peter looked down and fumbled with the grip of his sword.

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it… Aslan, I'm not who you think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formally Finchley,"Aslan said. "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat."

Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia." Aslan said. "It defines right from wrong… and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter said with a bit of frustration.

"You've brought them safely this far."

Peter looked down. "Not all of them… Lucy almost drowned because I wasn't careful enough, Edmund is captured by the Witch and Penthesilea has made it clear that she thinks I'm a coward."

Aslan gave Peter a caring glance. "You mustn't take Penthesilea's insults too personally, Peter. She respects only the brave, high-spirited and skilled and detests the cowardly. Her definition of cowardly is anyone who is not as brave as herself. Of course there are very few that can outmatch Penthesilea in courage. You see, Peter, many years ago wild and savage beasts began to roam Narnia. The Narnians were driven from their homes and attacked by these beasts. I took pity upon them and created Penthesilea from the prayers, hope and faith of the Narnians. Penthesilea spent many years hunting down all the beasts until at last, they have all been killed or have fled. To thank her, the Narnians asked me to give her a gift, the gift of shape-shifting. Now Penthesilea has become my loyal and honored lieutenant. I understand that it was not her fault that Edmund has been captured. I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need to you to consider what I ask of you." Aslan looked out to the camp. "I too what my family safe."

* * *

Edmund was gagged with a dirty cloth and tied to a tree at the Witch's army camp. He looked terrible, like he just got a beating.

Horrible creatures of all shapes and sizes were lumbering around, sharpening weapons or snickering at each other.

Ginarrbrik, the dwarf, walked around Edmund, taunting him. "Is our little prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed?" He waved his beard in Edmund's face and proceeded to walking around the tree. "Special treatment for a special boy, isn't that what you wanted?"

Edmund recoiled. He felt miserable and wondered if anyone would come to rescue him.

Meanwhile…

"You look like Mum," Lucy told Susan as they looked at themselves in the reflection of a shallow stream.

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war…" Susan muttered, looking down at the gown she wore. The Narnians had given it to her and it had fit perfectly.

"We should bring her one back! A whole trunk full!" Lucy suggested.

"If we ever get back…" Susan said sourly.

Lucy went quiet.

Susan noticed her sister's mood. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes… before you got boring!" Lucy teased and laughed.

"Oh, really?" Susan reached her hand into the water and splashed Lucy.

Lucy, taken by surprise, quickly splashed Susan back.

The sisters stumbled out of the river and reached for a towel that hung on a nearby tree branch.

Maugrim suddenly appeared, scaring the girls half to death.

"Please don't try to run," the wolf said as he approached Susan and Lucy. "We're tired."

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly," finished another wolf who had snuck up behind them.

Susan looked at the horn Father Christmas had given her, which was dangling by a leather cord on the chair in a nearby pavilion. Then she threw the towel onto the wolves.

Back to Peter and Aslan…

Peter and Aslan were having a very slow conversation when the sound of Susan's horn echoed across the hills.

"Susan!" Peter took off running in the direction of the sound.

At the same time…

Lucy and Susan had climbed tree and were screaming for help.

Susan couldn't quite get herself high enough and one of her feet were dangling just inches above the wolves' snarling and snapping teeth.

"Get back!" Peter shouted as he ran across the stream and drew his sword.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed.

The wolves lost interest in the girls and began to circle Peter.

"Come on! We've already been through this before," Maugrim snarled. "We both know you haven't it in you!"

"Peter, watch out!" Susan called from the branches.

Peter pointed his sword at the wolves but didn't strike.

Suddenly, Aslan appeared and grabbed Maugrim's companion.

Oreius and Penthesilea ran up behind him, leading the others.

Both Oreius and Penthesilea prepared to charge into battle and kill Maugrim with no mercy, but Aslan stopped them.

"No, stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle," the lion ordered.

The centaur backed off but Penthesilea wasn't too happy.

"He won't do it! He can't do it!" she pleaded to Aslan. "He had his chance! He didn't do it and he won't do it now! Allow me! I will show no pity to that _thing_!" She sneered at Maugrim.

"Hush, child," Aslan commanded with a firm voice.

Penthesilea looked like she wanted to complain but didn't.

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim growled at Peter. "but you're going to die… like a dog!" the wolf lunged at Peter.

Peter ducked.

"Peter!" the girls screamed, jumped down from the tree and ran to Peter's side. They pushed Maugrim's body off of him and found that the wolf had been killed due to Peter raising his sword at the last second and stabbing it as it lunged for him.

Peter looked very shocked that he was alive and was drenched in sweat but otherwise, he was perfectly fine.

Susan and Lucy hugged him tightly.

Aslan let go of the other wolf who fled in terror. "After him, he will lead you to Edmund." Aslan said to Oreius.

The centaur nodded and galloped after the wolf, followed by a group of fauns and cheetahs.

Penthesilea was not very much impressed with Peter's way of taking victory. She walked up to Peter and his sisters. "I still do not respect you, Son of Adam," she said to him. "But nonetheless you killed the Captain of the Secret Police, I will give you that credit." Then she transformed into a hawk and flew off after the others.

After she was gone, Aslan said, "Peter, clean your sword."

Peter brushed his sword on the grass to get rid of the blood and kneeled in front of Aslan.

Aslan put a paw on one of Peter's shoulders. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter first smiled at his sisters then looked at Aslan and sheathed his sword. He suddenly felt more powerful and noble.

Meanwhile…

The Witch's army was made up of ugly beasts and moody dwarves. They sharpened their swords and weapons and banged on metal to make new ones.

"The Minotaurs will take the left flanks," Otmin the Minotaur said to the Witch who was sitting comfortably in a throne-away-from-throne. "We'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarves in first."

The Witch and Otmin discussed battle plans and were completely unaware that the wolf, who had accompanied Maugrim, had ran into the camp followed by Aslan's forces and that Edmund had been rescued.

The Witch then noticed how quiet it was suddenly in her camp.

"The prisoner!" Otmin said and he and the Witch walked out of the pavilion to find most of their recruits dead and Edmund was gone.

In the boy's place was Ginarrbrik, tied up against the tree and gagged. His cap was pinned to the trunk of the tree with a knife.

The Witch silently walked to the dwarf, pulled the knife from the tree and with one expert slash, cut him free.

"You're not going to kill me?" Ginarrbrik asked.

"Not yet," the Witch muttered. She turned to Otmin. "We have work to do."

**A/N: Not much of a cliff-hanger but then again… none of my chapters are. I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven and I will be back soon with eight! Please don't pressure me, people! I have school going on now and a lot of work to do. I will ALWAYS try to update as soon as I can.**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back, all of my readers! Thanks to everybody for being patient. I've been soooooo busy lately. Please enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 8…

The next morning…

Peter stepped out of his tent and felt the warm morning breeze. He saw Oreius standing nearby.

Oreius noticed Peter and looked to the distance.

Peter followed the centaur's gaze and saw Aslan speaking to Edmund with Penthesilea in human form beside him.

Edmund looked horrible. His lips were cracked and he was still wearing the same clothes he wore three days ago. His hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes.

Peter stared at Edmund, Aslan and Penthesilea but they didn't seem to notice him.

Susan and Lucy came out of their tents as if on cue and saw that Edmund was in the camp.

Lucy broke into a toothy grin and rushed forward. "Edmund!"

Peter stopped her.

Aslan, Edmund and Penthesilea looked up from their conversation after hearing Lucy's shouts.

The Pevensies were quiet for a moment, afraid that they might have interrupted something important.

Aslan nodded at Edmund and the boy slowly walked toward his siblings, followed by the lion and Penthesilea.

Edmund had his hands in his pocket as he approached Peter, Susan and Lucy. He kept his head low and wouldn't look at them.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." The lion turned tail and lumbered away, leaving Edmund with his family and Penthesilea.

It was quiet among the children, making this a very awkward moment.

"Hello…" Edmund muttered so lowly that hardly anyone heard him.

Lucy smiled, ran up and hugged her brother.

Peter stood by and didn't do anything.

Susan put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired…" Edmund replied, smiling.

"Get some sleep," ordered Peter, turning to his tent.

Edmund's face was serious again as he obeyed and headed for the tent.

"And, Edmund?"

Edmund spun around to look at Peter.

"Try not to wonder off," Peter smiled.

Once Edmund realized that it was a joke, he smiled back.

* * *

Edmund picked up a piece of toast and stuffed it in his mouth hungrily.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy giggled as she watched him eat.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back." Peter said from his standing position against a pile of large boulders.

Everyone looked at him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"You are." Peter walked over to wear his family was having breakfast. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe… but it doesn't mean _I_ can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us," Lucy said. "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" Peter told his sister. "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay…" Edmund mumbled.

The girls and Peter turned to him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do… and I've helped her do it…" Edmund said shamefully. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Everyone let that sink in.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Susan got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Peter shouted after her.

Susan picked up her bow and arrows and smiled at him. "To get in some practice."

* * *

The shooting range was wide and empty except Susan, Lucy who was watching her and Penthesilea who coincidentally happened to be practicing at the same time as Susan.

Susan notched an arrow and took aim.

Lucy and Penthesilea watched her closely.

Susan let the arrow fly and it hit the outer ring of the target. She tried again and got a bit closer to the bull's eyes.

Penthesilea didn't look very impressed. She pulled out her large, almost see-through, bow of amber and notched an arrow.

Susan's bow was smaller than Penthesilea's but Penthesilea was a bit shorter than Susan. Lucy thought that was kind of backwards.

Penthesilea let go of the draw string almost immediately and the arrow flew toward the target and hit the bull's eye with a loud _thwack._

Then she notched another arrow quickly and shot again.

The second arrow split the first and hit the bull's eye again.

Lucy gawked at the older girls. She slowly unsheathed her dagger.

Seconds later, the small knife flew across the shooting range and pierced the target beside Penthesilea's arrows.

Susan stifled a laugh while Penthesilea's jaw dropped.

There was neighing in the distance and Peter came riding on a magnificent white unicorn with Edmund behind him, on a tall brown horse.

Peter and Edmund were waving their swords at each other.

"Com'on, Ed!" Peter taunted. "En Guard! Like Oreius showed us!"

The girls stopped to watch them.

Moments later, Mr. Beaver came running towards Edmund, causing his horse to rear.

"Whoa, Horsey!" Edmund cried rather stupidly.

The horse snorted angrily. "My name is Philip," he huffed, sounding irritated.

"Oh, sorry…" Edmund mumbled apologetically, trying to hide his surprise.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "She's on her way here!"

* * *

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginarrbrik announced as he lead the way into Aslan's camp.

The dwarf was followed by some ugly beasts including four Cyclopes that carried a bier and on that bier was the White Witch.

The Pevensies and Penthesilea pushed through the crowd of nervous Narnians.

The Witch's face was nonetheless completely expressionless.

Edmund could feel himself shaking as the Cyclopes set the bier down and the Witch rose from her seat.

Jadis made her way toward Aslan who was standing quietly in front of his tent. She glanced at Edmund as she passed him. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said to the lion.

The crowd gasped and began to whisper among themselves.

Edmund took a shaky breath, knowing that the Witch meant him.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch demanded.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan prepared to roar but restrained himself. "I was there when it was written," he growled.

The Witched looked amused. "Then you'll remember well that… every traitor belongs to _me._ His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" Peter challenged, drawing his sword and preparing to protect Edmund.

Otmin the Minotaur snorted and stepped forward.

The Witch did nothing in self-defense. "Do you really think that mere force would deny me my right, _Little King_?" She seemed to mock Peter with her last couple of words.

Peter quietly looked at the ground and backed off.

"And Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," The Witch turned to her audience and raised her voice to make sure that everyone could hear what she was about to say. "All of Narnia will be over turned and perish in fire and water!"

The Narnians gasped in alarm.

"That boy," She jabbed a finger at Edmund. "will DIE, on the Stone Table… as is tradition." Her eyes were beady and black with hatred. She turned to Aslan. "You _dare_ not refuse me!"

"Enough!" Aslan commanded. "I shall talk with you alone." He turned and went inside his tent.

The Witch paused as if to consider this. Then she held her head high and followed the lion.

Later...

Edmund tugged on the blades of grass in front of him as he waited.

His siblings were stirring nervously.

Penthesilea was eyeing Otmin the Minotaur like she expected him to attack.

Otmin snorted and raised his ax to keep Penthesilea at a safe distance.

Penthesilea snarled at him and hissed loudly like a very angry cat would do to a dog.

The silk fabric that covered the entrance of Aslan's tent was suddenly jerked back and the Witch stepped out slowly.

Everybody rose to their feet.

The Witch glanced at Edmund again as she passed him. Her face was expressionless and Edmund couldn't tell if she was satisfied or not.

Aslan, too, has stepped out of the tent and all eyes were on him. The lion blinked and said, "She has renounced a claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

There was a flush of relief through the entire camp.

Edmund felt like he was going to pass out.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" demanded the Witch.

Aslan opened his mouth wide and roared loudly.

Jadis quickly sank into her bier.

The crowd laughed as the Cyclopes carried the Witch away followed by her posse of beasts.

As the Narnians gathered around to congratulate the Pevensies, Lucy noticed Aslan with his head hung low, a depressed look on his face.

The lion glanced at her sadly before returning into his tent.

Lucy wondered what kind of promise he had made with the Witch.

That night…

Lucy tossed and turned and huffed as she tried to fall asleep. She froze when she noticed the faint shadow of Aslan pass by her tent. She sat up to get a better look but the lion was already gone. "Susan!" Lucy hissed to her sister who slept in a bed across from her's.

Susan opened her eyes and squinted in the dark.

Lucy threw her covers off, grabbed her dagger and cordial, put on a cape and went outside.

Susan shoved her covers away and went after Lucy with her bow and quiver.

The girls peeked in the direction that Aslan had gone and saw the lion slowly making his way to the woods. Susan and Lucy followed him quietly and ducked behind tree as they went.

Aslan stopped after a few more steps and sighed. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" he asked without turning to face the girls.

They got out from behind a tree once they realized that Aslan was talking to them. "We couldn't sleep…" explained Lucy.

"Please, Aslan… couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked hopefully.

"I would be glad to have company for a while…" Aslan said with a straight voice. "Thank you…"

The girls played with Aslan's mane as they walked through the dark and quiet woods.

Some time later, Aslan stopped and looked at Lucy and Susan. "It is time," he said, turning to the distance (which was more woods). " From here, I must go along."

"But, Aslan…" Susan begged.

"You have to trust me," Aslan answered gently. "for this must be done… Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." He glanced at them with sad lion eyes and went deeper into the woods.

The girls watched Aslan go and Susan felt suspicious. She put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and they circled around a tree and crawled up on the edge of a small hill.

What they saw was horrible.

There were torches lit with red flames and ugly beasts and monsters surrounded a large stone platform. There were ogres and werewolves and furies and Minotaurs and Cyclopes and other unattractive creatures.

Aslan made his way through the crowd and up to the Stone Table where the White Witch stood, holding a dark colored dagger.

The beasts jeered and taunted at him as he passed, making the oddest sounds and cries.

The Witch stood on the Stone Table and looked down at Aslan. "Behold, the Great Lion," she mocked, obviously trying to humiliate Aslan in front of everyone.

The monsters snickered and roared in laughter.

Aslan did nothing to defend his pride or dignity.

Otmin walked to the lion with his ax and poked him with the end of it. When Aslan didn't move, the Minotaur wacked him down with his weapon.

Susan and Lucy drew in quick breathes at the suddenly attack. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy cried softly to Susan.

Susan didn't answer.

"Bind him!" the Witch commanded her beasts.

The ogres and dwarves and other distasteful things closed in around Aslan and began to tie him up with scratchy rope.

"Wait!" the Witch shouted suddenly. "Let him first be shaved."

The audience laughed and cheered at the splendid idea and Ginarrbrik unsheathed his knife and sliced off a section of Aslan's mane.

The dwarf threw the fur into the crowd and the monsters cheered louder.

Soon, they were all eager to get their own piece of Aslan's fur. And in less than a minute, they had completely shaved off the Aslan's mane making him look like a female lion.

"Bring him to me," the Witch told her subjects.

The beasts dragged Aslan to the Stone Table and up the small stairs. Wolves howled and others laughed with delight at the sight of the lion helplessly at the Witch's mercy.

Jadis motioned for silence and the audience was immediately quiet.

After a few seconds, the beasts began to stamp their torches on the ground making the sound echo through the night.

The Witch knelt next to Aslan. "You know, Aslan… I'm a little disappointed in you…" She patted the lion's fur. "Did you honestly think, by all this, that you could save the human traitor?"

Lucy and Susan were hearing every word of this.

"You're giving me your life…" the Witch continued. "…and saving _no one._ So much for love…" the Witch chuckled. She then got up to address her audience. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased!"

The monsters' cheers grew louder.

"But tomorrow," Jadis announced. "We will take Narnia, forever!" She screamed the last word and the monsters went wild.

Ginarrbrik clapped stupidly a squirrel cracking its nut with a cheeky grin on his face.

"And in that knowledge…" Jadis looked down at Aslan and raised her dagger. "…Despair… and DIE!" She plunged the knife into Aslan's body.

Time seemed to slow. Lucy gasped and began to cry into Susan's shoulder.

The Witch's eyes were unnaturally black and beady. "The Great Cat is DEAD!" Her army cheered madly for their Queen. The Witch turned to Otmin. "General, prepare your troops for battle…"

Otmin let out a roar.

"However short it may be…" she added quietly, glancing over Aslan's body.

Her troops began to move out.

**A/N: Pardon my slow writing, people. You'd think that since I've gotten this far, I'd get off my lazy butt and write faster. Heheh… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 9!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…

When Lucy and Susan had looked up from their crying, the Witch's army was long gone.

All was quiet and still as the sisters came out of their hiding place and ran to Aslan's body which lay lifelessly on the Stone Table.

Lucy hastily took out her magic cordial and began to unscrew the cap.

"It's too late," Susan told her, sniffling. "He's gone…"

Lucy looked down at her cordial then at Aslan's muzzled face.

Susan walked around the Stone Table and sat on the other side of Aslan. "He must have known what he was doing," she tried to assure her sister.

Lucy whimpered and began to cry again into Aslan's mane.

**(A/N: Actually he doesn't have any more manes since the Witch shaved him.)**

Susan cried with her and they leaned against Aslan.

Moments later, the sound of squeaking and snapping made the sisters look up.

Little field mice were crawling over Aslan's body and chewing on the rope that bounded him.

"Get away!" Susan cried at them. "Get away, all of you!"

"No… look," Lucy muttered as she watched the mice nibble on the cords.

The mice continued to chew the rope and soon, it snapped.

The girls quickly untied the rest of the rope, freeing Aslan from his binds. Lucy felt the area on the lion's snout where the ropes had scratched and burned.

"We have to tell the others," Susan suggested.

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy, there's no time! They need to know…"

Lucy looked to the woods. "…The trees…"

The leaves of nearby trees rustled from a sudden breeze carrying leaves with it back to Aslan's camp.

Back at Aslan's camp, in the boys' tent…

The pink leaves of a cherry blossom tree blew through the doorway and brought a breeze to Peter who was sleeping in his bed.

He opened his eyes just as the petals formed the shape of a woman. Peter shot up, grabbed his sword and pointed it at the dryad.

Edmund awoke to the sound of the sword and looked around frantically.

"Be still, my Princes," the dryad commanded. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

It was so early that it was still dark.

Peter stepped out of Aslan's tent and walked over to where Edmund, Oreius, and Penthesilea were standing, studying a battle map. "She's right," Peter said to the party. "He's gone." He glowered down at the map.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said.

Peter was quiet. He half expected Penthesilea to start a lecture about how he can't do it and that she would be so much more suited for this, but to his surprise, the huntress stayed completely quiet.

"Peter there's an army out there," Edmund said convincingly. "and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't!" Peter protested.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund reminded, then added quickly, "and so do I."

"I do too," Penthesilea finally said something. "If Aslan really is dead, then I will do what he would do."

Peter looked at them as if to try and figure out if they were serious or not.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire" Oreius reported. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked back down at the map.

* * *

Past Aslan's Camp, over the mountains and across the Great River, lays Beruna, a plateau that rose above the land.

The sun beat down on Peter's army of Narnians.

A Gryphon flew over the plateau and cried out like an eagle. It circled around Beruna and landed next to Peter, who was in the front of the army, riding on his white unicorn.

Everyone was dressed in battle armor (except Penthesilea of course… how do you fit armor on a cheetah?).

"They come, Your Highness!" the Gryphon panted to Peter. "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said nobly.

"No… but I bet they help," Peter replied but Oreius and Pethesilea didn't hear him.

A horn blew in the distance.

On a small lump of earth, Otmin the Minotaur appeared with his ax. He roared and shook his weapon.

The rest of the Witch's army came into view. It consisted of boars, dwarves, other Minotaurs, giants that pushed each other around and picked their noses, and hideous furies and bat things.

The Witch herself rode in a silver chariot pulled by two polar bears. Her wand that turned things to stone was in her hand.

There was a long pause.

Peter turned to look at Edmund.

Edmund nodded to his brother nervously.

Peter drew his sword and held it out all hero-like.

Someone blew a horn in the back and the Narnians cheered.

"I have no interest in prisoners," the Witch was saying to Otmin. "Kill them all."

Otmin roared with pleasure and the Witch's army charged toward Peter's army.

The Narnians stayed where they were as the monsters got closer.

Peter lowered his sword and more Gryphons flew out from behind the ledges.

They carried boulders in their claws and flew toward the enemy.

Otmin stopped for a second to figure out what was coming at them. "Look to the sky!" he shouted to his allies.

The Gryphons dropped the boulders on the monsters.

The Witch watched with amusement. She looked at the furies that were at her side and nodded to them.

The furies took flight with their bat wings charged the Gryphons.

Dwarves began to notch arrows and shoot up.

Peter, Oreius and Penthesilea watched the battle unfold. Peter turned to look at Oreius. "Are you with me?"

"To the death." Oreius said bravely.

Peter looked at Penthesilea.

"Always," the Guardian replied.

Peter raised his sword again. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

His unicorn reared and charged into battle.

The Narnians cheered and attacked.

The army moved in the shape of a triangle towards the enemy.

Penthesilea and the other cheetahs ran at the head of the army, ready to meet whatever big cat the Witch had.

The centaurs pointed their jousting pole things as they got closer to battle.

Peter put on his helmet.

Time warped, making it seem like the world was in slow motion.

At last, the armies collided and they began to fight.

Penthesilea flung herself onto a white tiger, instantly transformed into a viper and bit the cat, poisoning it.

Peter rode on his unicorn and dodged around, avoiding most of the attacks thrown at him.

Oreius went around, slicing everything in his path.

The Witch's army advanced.

Back at the Stone Table…

Susan and Lucy woke up, lying next to Aslan.

It was morning but the sun was hidden by clouds.

"We should go…" Susan said, slipping off of the Stone Table.

"I'm so cold…" Lucy mumbled before getting up too.

Susan put her arms around Lucy and they began to leave.

Then there was a loud crack that shook the ground.

Lucy and Susan fell to the ground. Lucy quickly turned around. "Susan!"

They walked back to the Stone Table and found that there was a giant crack in it and Aslan's body was gone.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"What have they done?" Susan cried in disbelief.

The girls hear footsteps and they look up.

The clouds have parted and the sunrise broke through.

Aslan stood with triumph and was alive.

"Aslan!" Lucy and Susan cried and ran around the broken Stone Table to meet the lion. They hugged him around the neck where his mane had magically grown back.

"But we saw the knife!" Susan exclaimed. "The Witch-,"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," Aslan explained. "But when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself would turn backwards."

"We sent the news that you were dead," Susan said. "Peter and Edmund would have gone to war!"

"We have to help them!" Lucy quickly drew her dagger.

"We will dear one." Aslan made Lucy lower her knife. "But not alone." He moved in front of the girls. "Climb on my back! We have far to go and little time to get there."

Lucy and Susan hastily climbed onto Aslan's back.

"And you may want to cover your ears," he suggested before letting out a roar that echoed across the land.

* * *

Swords collided and both sides fought desperately.

The Witch, who until now had only been watching the battle, began to move forward on her chariot to join the fight.

Edmund gave a signal and shouted, "Fire!"

A centaur shot a flaming arrow towards the sky.

It exploded into a Phoenix and the bird circled the battlefield.

Dwarves shot arrows at it but it easily dodged them all.

A fury began to fly toward the fire bird.

Peter, desperate for the Phoenix to catch fire, took a spear and shot down the fury before it could reach its prey.

The Phoenix then, with a radiant flash, burst into flames. It flew at a low altitude and set the battlefield on fire, blocking the Witch's army.

The Narnians cheered.

Not even two seconds of relief later, the Witch used her wand and completely put out the fire and advanced on her chariot, giving Peter a smug look.

"Fall back!" Peter shouted to his troops. "Draw them to the rocks!"

Penthesilea, in human shape now, was murdering a dwarf when she heard the retreat horn.

"That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver cried as he and Edmund and the archers fell back.

* * *

Aslan panted as he raced through Narnia with the girls on his back.

"Where are we going?" Susan shouted but no one bothered to answer her.

Soon, the Witch's Castle came into view above the trees. It looked like it was melting in the hot sunlight.

"Hang on!" Aslan warned and he picked up speed as they approached the castle.

* * *

The Narnians were retreating to the rocks with the Witch's army right at their tail.

Edmund gave the command to shoot and the archers let their arrows fly, killing monsters as they tried to get close.

As Peter rode back to retreat, Ginarrbrik unexpectedly shot an arrow at him.

The dwarf missed Peter but hit his unicorn instead. (**A/N: I hate Ginarrbrik! The poor unicorn… Waaaaaaaaa!)**

Peter fell off of his steed as the unicorn stumbled over.

Oreius was falling back as planned when he noticed Edmund staring at something. The centaur turned and saw Peter scrawled on the ground, dazed.

The Witch was riding in the lead of her army and her eyes were on Peter.

Oreius knew something was going to happen. He charged with his rhino at the Witch.

Peter was just recovering when Oreius rushed past him. "Stop!" Peter screamed but Oreius kept going.

The rhino was a beast. It charged and knocked over everything in its way.

Oreius jumped over monsters to get to the Witch.

Otmin grabbed onto the centaur and Oreius stabbed him to get him off.

Oreius continued to charge at the Witch, jumped over her chariot and swung his sword.

The Witch dodged away, twirled her wand and turned Oreius to stone.

**A/N: Woot, woot! Done! I can't believe it! Yipee! There's probably only going to be two or three chapters left! Look for them very soon!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yello to all my fans! Almost done with this fanfiction! Please enjoy this chapter and feel free to type a review!**

Chapter 10…

A stone centaur stood in the courtyard of the Witch's castle.

Lucy and Susan rushed around trying to find Mr. Tumnus. Lucy stopped abruptly in front of a statue of a faun in a bent over position but quickly realized that it wasn't Mr. Tumnus and moved on.

Then Lucy saw him.

The stone Mr. Tumnus was still in the exact same position he was in the day Edmund had passed him on the boy's way out of the castle.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She and Susan slowly approached the statue. Lucy's eyes got watery and she began to sniffle and hiccup.

Susan hugged her sister close.

Aslan walked up to the statue and studied it. Then he breathed on the stone faun.

Mr. Tumnus began to turn his natural color and was restored from a statue to a moving creature. He breathed and fell over into Lucy's arms. When he saw Lucy, they both laughed.

"Susan," Lucy introduced. "this is-,"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan laughed and embraced him and Lucy.

"Come," Aslan called, breathing on some other statues. "We must search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can find."

* * *

The Witch knocked the stone Oreius to the ground.

Peter watches in horror as Narnians after Narnians is pushed to the ground by the Witch's army. "Edmund!" he shouted to his brother who was slamming his shield into a Minotaur. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" He finished as he blocked an attack from an enemy.

Mr. Beaver grabbed Edmund's had and began to pull him away. "You heard him! Let's go!"

Edmund looked back at Peter fighting a Minotaur and the Witch, a few feet away and making her way toward Peter. Edmund drew his sword.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund charged back into battle, dodging all of the monsters. Just as the Witch was about to reach Peter, Edmund jumped from the ledge and swung his sword at Jadis.

The Witch quickly moved out of the way and jabbed her wand at Edmund, attempting to turn him to stone too.

But Edmund jumped away and brought his sword down and chopped the wand in half.

The air around them rippled with energy.

Peter had killed the Minotaur and turned to see the Witch's wand broken in pieces.

The Witch then used her sword to slam Edmund's away and stabbed him with the remains of her wand.

Silence.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted.

Edmund slumped onto the ground and didn't move.

Penthesilea turned around just in time to see this. She froze and scanned the battlefield to see so many of her allies dead or turned to stone. She rubbed the golden bracelet that Father Christmas had given her, wondering if now is the time to summon the serpent. But her mind went blank when she saw Peter charge the Witch in outrage.

Peter was obviously losing the fight.

Penthesilea drew her hunting knives and was about to attack the Witch but a familiar presence stopped her. She sensed Aslan. Near. Coming. Here.

Aslan ran to the top of the ledge and roared like a real wild beast and all the soldiers turned to see him.

The Witch gawked at Aslan. "Impossible!"

Lucy and Susan and Mr. Tumnus and all the victims of the Witch's wand were there.

While Peter was distracted, the Witch took the opportunity to attack. She eventually knocked his sword away, pinned him to the ground and knocked his shield away too.

Aslan ran at top speed through the battlefield.

The Witch was about to go for the kill

Aslan's eyes narrowed. He lunged at the Witch, knocking her down. They stared at each other for a quick moment. Then Aslan snarled at her and attacked.

Peter watched in amazement as Aslan killed the Witch.

"It is finished." Aslan said simply.

"Peter!" shrieked the girls as they ran to him. Lucy hugged him and Susan looked around. "Where's Edmund?"

Ginarrbrik was hobbling over to Edmund with an ax in his hand and was about to finish him off.

"Edmund!" Susan screamed and shot Ginarrbrik with an arrow.

Susan, Lucy and Peter ran to Edmunds's side. Susan took off his helmet and cradled his head in her lap.

Lucy unscrewed her heal cordial and cautiously let a drop drip into Edmund's open mouth.

Moments later, Edmund's staggered breathing turned normal and he coughed. He opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him.

Lucy and Susan smiled with relief and Peter pulled Edmund in for a bear hug. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he asked jokingly.

Then the Pevensies group hugged.

Aslan and Penthesilea stood by as the family united. Aslan breathed on a faun, restoring him.

Lucy smiled and picked up her cordial and ran off the heal other wounded.

**A/N: Pardon the extremely short chapter, people! Next chapter will be the last! :( Stay tuned and hit the review button below!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter, guys! I'm tearing up over here…*sniffle hic* Please enjoy the last one! Waaaaaaaaa!**

Chapter 11…

Cair Paravel was sunny the day of the Pevensies' coronation.

The mermaids splashed playfully in the Eastern Sea.

In the castle of Cair Paravel, horns were blown to announce the arrival of the Pevensies and Aslan.

The throne room was wide and open for the Narnians to gather and watch Aslan lead Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter to the thrones.

All that were turned to stone by the Witch were saved and attended the coronation including the lioness whom Edmund had drawn a mustache and spectacle on what seemed like so many years ago.

Centaurs raised their swords for them including Oreius who was restored from being a statue.

The Pevensies wore gowns and tunics made from the finest silk in the land. They walked up the steps to the throne and turned to look at their audience.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," Aslan began, his voice echoed through the room. "I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy smiled real big as the Beavers entered the throne room, carrying crowns on fancy cushions.

Mr. Tumnus followed the Beavers, took a silver crown from the cushion and placed it on Lucy's head.

"To the great Western Wood," Aslan announced. "King Edmund, the Just."

Mr. Tumnus crowned Edmund with another silver crown.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky," Aslan raised his voice. "I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

The Pevensies reclined into their fancy chair.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," Aslan said. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The Narnians joined in chorus. "Long live King Peter, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, long live Queen Lucy!"

Penthesilea did not look very enthusiastic about the coronation that day. She grew quiet and thoughtful.

* * *

Lucy took a break from the party to look over the balcony that stretched over the beach. She saw Aslan walking silently by the water. She grew sad knowing that Aslan is probably leaving again.

"Don't worry," Mr. Tumnus said, coming beside Lucy. "We'll see him again."

"When?" Lucy asked.

"In time. One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you must not press him. After all, he is not a tame lion."

"No…" Lucy mumbled. "But he is good."

Mr. Tumnus smiled and pulled out a hanky. He held it out to Lucy. "You need it more than I do." He quoted Lucy.

Lucy took the hanky and scrunched it up. Then she looked back out to the beach and Aslan had disappeared. Lucy felt like crying all over again.

* * *

Later when the party was over, Lucy noticed Penthesilea looking over the balcony.

She had all of her things with her as if she was moving.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

Penthesilea jumped in surprise. "Oh, Lucy…" She turned to look at the youngest queen. "Yes, I am leaving."

"Why?" Lucy asked, feeling like crying again.

"Well…" Penthesilea looked to the setting sun. "My work is done here… for now."

"What do you mean?"

Penthesilea closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air. "I'm going on to my next adventure, Lucy. Narnia is at peace again and your Golden Age will start." She turned to look at Lucy. "I want to see more things. Even I have not seen the entire world yet. There are more battles for me to win and beasts for me to hunt. When I am once again needed, I promise I will come back."

Lucy's eyes began to well up.

Penthesilea held out her arms and Lucy hugged her and cried into her golden dress.

"May I ask a favor of you, Lucy?" Penthesilea asked.

"Of course, anything!" Lucy replied.

Penthesilea bent down to Lucy's level and lowered her voice. "Have you heard of the White Stag?"

Lucy shook her head.

Penthesilea smiled. "The White Stag is a creature that roams the woods of Narnia. Legends say that if you catch the Stag, it will grant you a wish. My request of you is: someday, will you hunt the White Stag with your sibling? The White Stag is my sacred animal and I would very much be satisfied if it is captured by you."

Lucy nodded and sniffled. "Okay… don't worry."

"Thank you," Penthesilea said and turned back to the setting sun. "I must go now. Good-bye, Lucy." She exhaled and with a radiant flash, turned into a bronze eagle and flew toward the sea, leaving a faint smell of vanilla behind.

* * *

The White Stag sprinted through the woods, trying to lose its pursuers.

Two men and two women on horseback followed closely behind it.

The woods were warm that day the Kings and Queens went back. Edmund noticed his horse breathing heavily. "Are you alright, Philip?"

"Not as young as I once was," replied the horse.

Edmund looked up as Susan, Lucy and Peter came back to see what was going on.

"Com'on Ed!" Susan called.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund explained.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate!"

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked, riding to her sister.

"You girls go wait at the castle. I'll get the stag myself," Susan said in a deep voice. The girls laughed.

Peter looked around the forest. "What's this?" he asked getting off of his horse.

The other got off of their horses to see what Peter was looking at.

It was an old lantern in the middle of the woods. Vines grew up the post and a small flame flickered inside the lamp.

"It seems familiar…" Peter said.

"Like it were from a dream… or a dream of a dream…" Lucy muttered.

The four stood there wondering where they had seen this lantern.

Lucy frowned. "Spare Oom…" She picked up her skirts and ran off deeper into the woods.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

"Not again," Susan complained and ran after Lucy.

"Lu?" Peter called as Lucy ran into the brush.

"Com'on!" Lucy whispered excitedly.

After much ducking and pushing leaves away, the four rubbed against something furry.

"These aren't branches," Peter muttered.

"They're coats!" Susan cried in disbelief.

They squeezed between the fur coats, accusing each other of stepping of the other's toe.

Suddenly, the wardrobe door flew open and Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter stumbled out, falling to the wooden floor. They looked down at themselves. They were wearing the exact same thing they wore the first day they went into Narnia and they had not grown any older.

The door of the spare room unlatched and opened.

Professor Kirke came into the room. "Oh! There you are!" he said in his curious voice. "What are you all doing in the wardrobe?" He smiled mischievously.

The Pevensies looked at each other.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter said finally.

The professor tossed something at Peter.

Peter caught it and realized it was the cricket ball they broke the window with.

The professor gave them a sly look. "Try me."

That night, Lucy took a candle, threw on her robe and made her way to the spare room. She opened the door and saw the wardrobe. She peeked inside the wardrobe.

It was dark and Lucy tried to squeeze into the wardrobe.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way," someone said.

Lucy whirled around and saw the professor with his pipe, sitting by the window.

"You see…" Professor Kirke said, getting up and walking to Lucy. "I've already tried."

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy asked.

"I expect so," the professor told her. He closed the door to the wardrobe. "It'll probably happen when you're not looking for it." He took Lucy's hand and began to lead her out of the room. "All the same… it's best to keep your eyes open."

They left the wardrobe behind.

Seconds later, the wardrobe door creaked open a crack, light came from the other side and Aslan roared.

**A/N: What a great story! *Sniffle hic* Thanks to everyone for all of your support especially you, dream lightning! I have been asked to do Prince Caspian and I've put a lot of thought into it. I've decided that I will be doing the sequel! So look for Prince Caspian with a Twist soon!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


End file.
